The Sacred Rose
by Serene Nightmare
Summary: Kyle isn't a human and he keeps his secret safe. Reni is a girl that has been through things many people will never understand. After being recently kicked out of her boyfriends house, the tattoo artist meets up with someone very unexpected. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Kyle Williams sat on the train as it sped along the tracks. He was heading home. It had been a long night and he was ready for bed. The warm feeling of being under covers and the thought of relaxing after hard dancing and stripping. He dreamed of his soft mattress and his light blue sheets that covered it. The wonderful and soft feathered pillow he loved. He heaved a sigh.

As the train stopped to pick up and drop off more people, he watched as a woman got on. She looked for a spot to sit down and get off those high heels that she wore. He normally didn't like women who wore heels or even short skirts, but she looked ... very interesting. He didn't know how to explain it except for childish or dirty words, like sexy ... or even beautiful. He watched her sit across from him. The way she smoothed out her skirt and cross her legs and look out the window, just made him just stare at her.

His eyes searched her, breasts fit firmly against her shirt, nicely round. Her legs nicely white against her fishnets and her mini skirt black and smooth. He licked his lips and looked into her eyes. Their eyes met and she smiled. He instantly smiled back and noticed that she had vampire teeth.

"I thought you're kind couldn't be in the sunlight." He commented.

"What?" She asked sounding a bit defensive. Kyle just smiled. He wondered what her name was.

"Your teeth," He added to his comment. "Too sharp and long to be human, but you must be human because vampires can't walk in sunlight." He raised an eyebrow and smirked to show her that he was playing.

Reni couldn't help but find the man before her have a sense of humor that provided much entertainment. Salt Lake City was so different from Germany and that definitely included the people. Most of her friends she knew back in Berlin look and dressed like similar to her, but here... she wasn't so lucky as to come upon a ton of "goth" style stores here. So with no Goth stores available, how would she ever find someone like her?

Focusing back on the guy before her, she flashed her pearly whites at him, hoping not to blind him from the sunlight hitting them. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened and in fact, it wouldn't be the last either.

"So is it any good?" She asked, inclining her hand to the book in his hands. She might as well continue the conversation at hand to pass the time away as she rode this metal contraption. America was definitely VERY different from Germany, in a good and bad way.

Kyle smiled at her gesture, "One of my favorites." Mark Twain was a pretty easy read for him since he had started reading at 4 years old. He set the book in his bag and looked into her eyes. Her eyes were one of the most beautiful set he's ever seen. He loved them. "You read?"

Smoothing her hair with her finger tips, she looked over the cover of the book before he placed it into his book bag. After it was away, she turned her attention back to his face and stared into his eyes. Reni smiled and nodded to answer his question. "I love reading but... I don't think I read the same books as you."

Kyle smiled. "Not many can read Shakespeare or Mark Twain." He hears that his stop is next. Zipping up his backpack he smiled at her. "Well, it was nice talking to you. Take care." Smiles before he stands up as the train came to a stop, gets off the train, and starts walking towards his car.

She watched him get up and leave. The way he walked was intoxicating and made every sense inside of her turn on. She was very aware of the tight, taunt muscles in his legs as he walked away. How could a man be so strong and powerful in that region? It amazed her and pushed her curiosity of him farther up. He oozed of sexual fantasies. Her eyes wandered his back and took in every detail possible. The way his butt moved as his mighty legs carried him, the way his back muscles flowed, and the way his hair bobbed and splashed over the back of his neck. The brown locks played perfectly with his sense of style and his body structure. Before she could convince herself that it was a bad idea, Reni grabbed her purse, and followed him out of the train.

"Kyle, wait up!" She shouted loud enough for him to hear her. Clutching her purse tightly in her hand, she made sure she didn't trip over her combat boots. It's happened before and the aftermath was something she didn't want to experience again any time soon.

Kyle turned and was surprised to see her running after him. At his '68 Mustang GT, he set his bag on the hood and waited for her to run. Her black hair swaying in the wind was down right beautiful. It shined blue and violet as the sun hit it; a contrast to her skin, black on white. He watched as the heavy boots slowed her down as if she wanted to run faster than they would let her. He smirked and tried not to laugh. Then his eyes caught the image of her breasts bouncing and he swallowed his laughter. The thought of watching those bounce above him from his thrusts was almost unbearable.

"You needed something? I forget something on the train?" He forced out. Leaning against the car, he watched her bend over to catch her breath. He closed his eyes, but opened them back up as she spoke.

Reni came to a halt in front of him and bent over to place her hands on her knees. Her tank top, fish next leggings and shirt, skirt, and boots made her feel exhausted. At the moment, she could care less if people could see the thong she was wearing. She was more concerned for her back. With breasts like hers, it did strain on her back at some point because of the weight, and when she ran, it made it all the worse. Straightening up, Reni fixed her bra so that it cupped her breasts more comfortably.

"Sorry, my combat boots are not easy to run in. They are more for show then to chase someone down in." Reni took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes.

She had a great view of the front of his body and boy was it amazing. His six pack was very visible from the shirt he was wearing and she could tell that he worked out to be in such great shape. Sure, she was petite for her size, but he was ripped, and oh so stunning. Flipping her hair out of her eyes with a flick of her head, she smiled, "No you didn't leave anything, and I just... have nothing else to do."

Kyle licked his lips and stayed standing to hide his boner. Every little detail in her movements, from bending over to fixing her bra, he needed some water to rehydrate his mouth. He watched as her bangs fell back in place and was glad that he got to see those green emerald eyes in the sunlight. "Nothing else to do? Did you want to go and do something?" He was confused a little by what she wanted. Not very many girls just go with a guy they just met and go do something.

He really didn't have much of a problem with it except that he was really tired from a long night dancing and stripping, but he had this night off. What were a few more hours?

Reni searched his eyes with hers and saw that he was tired. Did he work nights? Probably. Not many people that had normal hours of sleep would look tired like he did. As she looked into his eyes, she started to feel the effects of the sun beating against her skin. She wasn't use to this kind of heat. Back in Germany, it was definitely not this warm out. Fanning her face to feel a little breeze, she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry; I'm keeping you up, aren't I?" She said while continuing to fan her face with her hand. The longer she stayed out here the more the heat would get to her. She was pale for a reason and it was going to stay that way. Heat was her enemy. "Boy, its really hot out." She added as she took her shirt and rolled it up, exposing her flat pale white stomach.

Kyle saw that she was fanning herself. Was she hot? "Want cold air?" He asked and moved to start his car without her answer. Turning on the engine and unlocking the car, he expected her to get in. Putting his bag in the backseat, he turned to watch her sit down in the low car. Her butt was right in his view and he caught a glimpse of the thong and the smoothness of her white ass. Swallows and turns his eyes towards the air, turns it on.

"This good?" He asked even though he knew it was. "Don't be sorry. I don't go to bed until like twelve or one anyway. Not for another three hours." He added, looking at her face and smiling.

Reni gladly got into his car and held her shirt up just below her breasts so that her skin could feel the cold air. Putting her face close to the vent, she smiled and looked over in his direction. "Yes, thank you. I'm not use to this heat and it gets to me really fast."

Sitting back against the seat, she lifts her leg and unzips her boots, revealing her long, smooth legs. Glancing over at him, her eyes caught sight of the slight bulge in his pants. She wasn't sure if that was how it normally was or if he, honest to God, had a boner. Bending closer to the vent, she pulled her shirt down just far enough so the cool air would clash against her breasts.

"I bet you get a lot of girls following you every day, you're handsome."

Kyle laughed. "You could say that, since its part of my job description." He closed his car door and put the car into drive. He needed to try and keeps his eyes off her because if he couldn't, well let's just say they'd get into car accident.

"Care for something to eat?" He asked, smiling gently. He glanced at her with his bangs in his eyes. He knew he needed another haircut but it had to wait until this car was paid off.

Reni looked over at him and put on her seat belt as he pulled out of the parking spot. "Where do you work?" She asked, still leaning close to the vent so cool air washed over her. She couldn't help but smile as the hair over his eyes looked adorable. Reaching her hand out, she pushed them aside so he could see the road. Her eyes once more glanced over his body and she stared at the veins in his arms. She couldn't help but notice the ropes of muscle that shown and that made her smile. He was in excellent shape.

"I work at a strip club downtown." Kyle said without looking at her. He glanced at her as her hand came close to his face. His bright blue eyes softened as they locked eyes, then in the corner of his eye, sees something and instantly stops on his breaks, coming only an inch away from the car ahead of him.

Laughing nervously, he looked at her. "You're a distraction..."

She gasps as they come to a sudden stop and a loud horn from the car ahead of them was blaring. Smiling nervously, she waves at the driver and sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm being much more trouble then I'm worth." Her eyes glitter as the sun light shines in from the windows of the car.

Kyle laughed. "It's fine." Seeing a restaurant he liked to eat at, decides to turn into parking lot and parks. "Hope you don't mind me eating, if your hungry you can order and I'll pay." He smiled then gets out.

If she was that big of a distraction just meeting her, he needed to get to know her. There was no denying it. He waited until she got out of the car and walked with her inside the restaurant. They got a booth and sat down. "So... where you from? Your accent is not familiar to me."

Reni walks into the restaurant with him and sits across from him. Smiles brightly and moves her hands down to her lap to smooth her skirt. Looking around the place, she noticed that it wasn't somewhere she has visited yet. The lights set a good calming mood and the atmosphere was better then most place. There wasn't any loud talking or screaming, just calm civilized beings sitting around them, minding their own business. She turned her gaze back towards him and her smile widened. "I am sorry I was being a distraction. I could have gotten us both killed." She sipped on the free water that was at the table and chuckles. "Ich spreche Deutsches." Her eyes sparkle with amusement as the look on his face turned to confusion. "I was born and raised in Berlin Germany with my family. Thank you for the food offer but I can't accept."

Kyle blinked as she spoke in another language. It had always been his weak point in school. He was interested in language, but never could comprehend the words, speech or the grammar of other languages. He smiled as she told him where she was from. "Its okay really, we're alive." He smirked and took a drink of his raspberry lemonade. "That's cool that you grew up there, I always loved different cultures. What brought you here?" He ordered a drink. "Are you sure, I do get paid a lot, its not that big of a deal to pay for you." He watched her eyes sparkle in the soft light. It was truly weird but he was really beginning to like those eyes.

Her smile widened as he persisted in offering to buy her something to eat. Reaching forward, she patted his hand softly, touching the tips of her smooth fingertips to the back of his hand. Compared to most, she took very good care of her skin, because even freckles marring her skin use to freak out her mother. Her mother always use to make sure she took very good care of her children health and appearance. That was why her skin was flawless pale. Sunscreen was one of her best friends. Lifting her green eyes to stare into his blue ones, the corners of her mouth stretched up more.

"My older brother moved here to see what an American college experience was like. He loved it so much that he actually convinced his friends to come to here as well. My mother was very pleased with his grades so she sent me here to finish my art major." She said while twisting her pitch black hair around one of her fingers. Other fragments of her locks fell down across her shoulders, pointing down to her cleavage through the fish net over shirt.

"You should go to Germany with me one time. It's an amazing culture." She added after taking a sip of water. "And no thank you. You are very kind but water will satisfy me."

Kyle smiled gently; her last comment didn't bother him too much since he had just met her. The twirl of her finger was distracting him. So much for staying out of trouble. At least here he couldn't crash -- wait ... he lied, he could crash into someone else, but at least it would only be embarrassment not tons of money down the drain. "You barely know me and you're all ready inviting me to see your country, with you? I must be some rare guy you just met." He smirked playfully.

Reni couldn't help but laugh at his last comment, her eyes dancing with sparkles as her laughter filled their booth. "That would be Germans for you. I'm sorry if that's something I shouldn't say here. It's considered a high compliment if you get invited. You are definitely one rare guy. I usually don't just follow someone like I did for you but," She smirked and placed her finger tip on the edge of the water glass, "I couldn't help it. You're very attractive. Are you sure you're not married? I don't want to be upsetting the Mrs."

She ran her finger around the glass lip and continued as she looked into his eyes. It was true that it was odd for her to follow someone she didn't know, especially in a country she was new to. Kyle had an aura around him that was very inviting and seductive. His personality was a toxin and kept her coming back for more. But it wasn't like she had had anything to do before she ran after him. She had just gotten off of class and going back to wander the streets seemed very boring.

Kyle smiled as he knew her eyes were always watching him. It was a little intimidating but he guessed he could just stare right back. You know, make it kind of a game. His food came and his eyes didn't break contact with hers. "Thanks." He said to the waiter, without looking, then turning the conversation back to her, he answered her question. "No, I'm not married. Single and alone." He smirked then dug into his steak. "Sure you don't want anything?" He asked, feeling like he was a selfish king, making his servant watch.

Reni never broke eye contact with him. It was just something about those eyes of his that made her not want to glance away. They were so surreal and captivating. Her finger still ran around the lip of the glass and she smiled again. "Someone like you shouldn't be alone. What are American women doing? They're idiots for leaving you single." She said while smirking. "Is it bothering you that I'm just watching you eat?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head. Her brother was almost the exact same way. If he was eating in front of someone, he either felt guilty for not offering to buy them anything or feel like he was a horrible person for not offering to share. Men, sometimes they made her chuckle, but in a good way. They were so goofy but sweet.

Kyle smiled and swallowed his steak. "A little ..." He cut a piece and held it out to her, hoping she liked meat. His heart pounded from the anticipation of waiting for her to deny him and cause an uncomfortable tension between them.

Reni looked at the piece of meat and then back up at Kyle. She could tell that he was nervous and waiting for her to deny him. How could she hurt someone that was being nice to her? After three attempts to try and get her to order something, she still didn't, and that made him uncomfortable. The nice thing to do now was to just accept the meat and not make the situation awkward and bothersome. Leaning forward, she wrapped her lips around his fork and took the meat into her mouth. Chewing soundlessly, she then swallowed and smiled. "Did that make you feel better?" She asked, taking a quick sip of water. "Or would you rather I order something so I can give you a piece of mind on the fact that you're eating in front of me and I have nothing?"

Kyle smiled gently as she took the meat, and then frowned as she spoke. Sighing he put the utensils down. "You don't have to." He said quietly, not sure he liked the tone in her voice as she spoke. He asked for the check, even though he wasn't done. Even though he thought it was going to make them feel awkward if she didn't take the meat, it was still uncomfortable despite the fact that she did take the meat. "I'll take you back to the train station ..." He said quietly.

Reni blinked and watched the look on his face drop. Sinking back into her seat, she folded her hands in her lap. Nods to him and grabs her purse. Way to mess everything up. She thought while she stood. "Yeah... I guess that's probably the best thing." Mentally kicking herself for her utter stupidity, Reni followed him to his car and sat down, looking out the window as he drove her back. Right as he pulled up to the train station, her cell phone started to ring. Opening the car door, she answered, "hello?"

"Ren! You need to tell me this instant what you want for your birthday! I swear to God if you don't-"

She rolled her eyes and shut the car door. Turning back to Kyle she waved, "thank you for the ride. Have a good night." Putting her attention back to her friend, she sighed, "I don't want anything for my birthday, and you know I don't." She said.

"Ugh! Start naming things off or I'm going to bust some ass."

Reni couldn't help but laugh. "Fine, just don't kill anyone. Hair dye, books, sketch pad, perfume... come on Rissa, you know me." She smirked and sat down on the park bench while she waited for the train.

Kyle blinked as she said "my birthday." He didn't pull away as she started walking away, it was September 13. Since he was adopted by his parents and even before, he always celebrated this day. Though he never knew why he did. He looked at her and couldn't swallow. He parked then walked up to her, without even thinking about it.

Reni chuckled and hung up the phone with Rissa after having another laugh. Putting it back into her pocket, she jumped when she caught sight of Kyle. "Oh gosh! You scared me! I thought you were gone." Catches her breath and stands as the train pulls up. "Did you need something?" She asked her voice soft and calm.

Kyle takes a deep breath. "And you forgot this ..." He said holding out a sketch book to her. "So ... where you heading?" He asked. There was a reason why her birthday was this day and why they met this day. "Cuz if you aren't going anywhere in particular, we can do something for your birthday."

Reni looked up into his eyes after clasping her hand around her sketch book. Her green irises sparkled and then her cheeks started to redden, as her blush protruded forward.

"I didn't think you wanted me around anymore..." She said quietly, as she turned her eyes down to the pavement. It was true, when he said he'd take her back to the train station, she knew for a fact that she had messed up big time. What surprised her is that he was standing in front of her asking if she wanted to do something for her birthday. Her brother even forgot about her birthday thank goodness. Steele would always buy her expensive things that she felt guilty for having, but she had to take them anyways because he bought them for her.

"I was just going to head back to my apartment but, oh goodness, you don't need to do anything for my birthday. If you want to still chill we can do that too."

Kyle shrugged. "This may seem crazy but since I was about fourteen I felt the need to celebrate this day ... The fact that I met you on your birthday." He shrugged uncomfortably. "Seems weird that I'm a stripper but I'm nervous around women..." He looked in her beautiful green eyes.

She couldn't help but smile and looks into his amazing blue eyes. She had never seen such eyes like his before and they were literally breath taking. The corners of her lips lifted and stayed that way as if frozen there.

"You've celebrated this day?" She searched his eyes and found truth within them.

Reni reached her hand up again and brushed the brown bangs the wind had blown over his stunning eyes. "I don't think it sounds weird at all. In fact, being a stripper and being nervous around women isn't odd at all. It's more like... cute." Her eyes smiled and twinkled in the sunlight.

Kyle smiled shyly and kissed her hand as she started to pull it away. "Yeah ... I always want to bake a cake or do something really special on this day ... but never could figure out what was so special about it. So ... what do you want to do on your birthday?" He asked watching her face which was making him smile more. Her smile was large and contagious.

Reni couldn't help but continue to smile and blush profusely. Her eyes searched over his face and took in all the detail as she did earlier on. Kyle just seemed so perfect and she couldn't seem to understand why any sane American woman would leave him single. If he were like this back in Berlin, women would be falling at his feet. They would worship the very ground he'd walk on.

"I usually just go for a malt or something at a shop downtown. It's one of my favorites. They have the best I've ever tasted." She said, her eyes looking into his deeply. She could get use to staring in them. Someone could drown inside his eyes because they were so crystal blue and shimmering.

Kyle smiled gratefully. "Then we'll go to that shop." He started back towards his car, walking beside her. The wind picked up and blew his hair gently, but into his eyes. He flicked his head to try and get the bangs back, but the wind caught it and kept it where it was before. Sighing, he let it be. He needed a hair cut, or deal with it and let it grow longer. He opened her car door, watched her climb inside, and then climbed in himself.

Half laughing, he commented. "Now, don't distract me." He smirked at her before he started the car. The engine roared then purred as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Reni smirked and buckled her seat belt. Putting her hands in her lap, she changed her facial expression to be as innocent looking as humanly possible. The wind blew her hair around in circles but she still didn't change her body language. "I won't be. I'll be a perfect angel just for you."

She chuckled and watched him as he drove downtown to the infamous malt shop. When he parked the car, she grabbed her purse, and jumped out. Flattening her skirt and holding it down, she had to make sure the wind didn't flip it up and expose her thong. Just as she started walking with Kyle, the wind blew a huge gust and lifted her skirt so that he could see her small black thong underneath her fishnet stalkings. "Oh shit!" She cursed while she quickly tried to push her skirt back down.

Kyle laughed as she said she'd be a perfect angel, shakes his head then drives with her directions. When they got out, he glanced at her as she spoke when she turned away. He smiled as he knew what she was hiding. Holding out his hand, he smiled while holding the shop door with one hand. He was strong after all. He really didn't need to work out like he did since he was going to be strong anyways. Working out for him was just something to pass time. Plus, girls at the clubs gave him more money when he flexed certain muscles.

Reni walked into the malt shop and sat down in a booth. She smiled when Kyle sat down across from her. When the waitress came, she ordered her malt and her smile grew as he ordered one too. "Thank you for coming here with me." She said happily, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Bouncing in her seat with anticipation, her breasts also bounces a little, but she didn't care. At this point, the excitement was bubbling inside her, ready to burst. These malts were simply orgasmic and deserved to be praised.

Kyle chuckled as she bounced in the seat. He ordered a burger with his malt, and then watched her amused. "You're welcome." Even though her breasts bounced, he was too amused that she was acting like a child to take much notice to them. "So how old are you now?" He asked, curious.

Acting like a cute little girl, she continued to bounce in her seat, and held up three fingers on her right hand. "I am three today!" She said, her voice very high pitched as if a small girl had taken over her. She could switch personalities quickly and play around with them as she pleased. At one point, her mother had tried to make her try out for acting lessons, but she'd simply refused.

Kyle burst out laughing and shook his head. "Then I shouldn't be taking you out like this. Your a minor." He joked. As the burger and the malts came to their table, he thanked the waitress then turned back to her. His face turned into a frown and surprise. "How can you be half done with that all ready?" He asked, a little wide eyed.

Reni slurped up more or her malt before looking up at Kyle and smiling. "I told you this is one of my favorites!" She took another quick sip and licked her lips. "One thing I must warn you, don't get in between me and my malt." Then she smirked and went back to sucking up her malt. After finishing the first one, she ordered another one, but just of a different flavor.

"So," She said between sips, "What do you like to do in your spare time?" Her eyes twinkled with happiness while she drank her second malt.

Kyle ate his hamburger as she finished her malt, then started on his, but drank it slow. "Reading mostly, occasional TV, hanging out with the guys ... not much." He smiled shyly. "What about you?" He asked before sipping some of the malt. He took her cherry and popped it in his mouth, smiling playfully.

Reni gasped as he took her cherry and ate it. That had always been her favorite part of the whole malt. Cherries were her favorite fruit and she couldn't ever get enough of them. Her eyes slowly went sad and looked down at the table. It shouldn't be that huge of a deal but sometimes she couldn't help it. Focusing back on his face, she smiled a little.

"Well I like to draw. I have a lot of sketch books, most of them are filled, and others are almost. I'm trying to become a tattoo artist. Body art appeals greatly to me." She said while rolling up her shirt to show the tattoo on her back and sides.

Kyle handed her his cherry, smiling gently. He couldn't help but like the look on her face when he took the fruit. His smile grew as her face beamed as she talked about her art. Looking over the tattoos, he was totally amazed at them. "You did those on yourself?" He touched the dragon on her lower back gently. "They're so cool."

Reni squeals with happiness as Kyle handed her his cherry. Eats it quickly and smiles, the cherry stem tied around one of her fake fangs, her eyes gleaming with pride. She loved the fact that she could do it. "Yeah I did them with the help of my friend Rissa. She is also an artist. We'd use to tattoo each others body back in Berlin. Do you have any tattoos?" She asked, taking a sip of Kyle's malt.

Kyle smiles and nods. He lifted his shirt just enough to show his leopard. The tan skin he had was the base color of the leopard but it had a darker brown outline with its occasional black spots. He wondered if she'd figure out what he was or if she'd just think he loved leopards, which that part was true. Only he couldn't help but wonder what she'd do if she found out what he was.

Her eyes scanned over the beautiful artwork that danced upon his skin. Leaning forward, she traced her finger tips over his skin and the ink embedded deep into his skin, forever to stay there. "It's so beautiful..." Reni took in every detail of the leopard marked on his skin and couldn't resist smiling. "The artwork is simply amazing. Simple yes, but even a simple picture can be screwed up. Not with this one. It's so very elegant."

Reni looked up at Kyle and searched his eyes. Something was hidden but she couldn't figure out what it was. It was rude to pry into other peoples lives and ask to know their deepest darkest secrets. If they wanted to let you know, then they would tell you on their own terms and when they were ready to.

"Who did it?" She asked, still examining the tattoo very carefully, but also loving the feel of his skin beneath her soft, tender touch.

Kyle smiled gently. "A brother." He said gently. Pulling out his wallet, he showed that his older brother with the long silky blond hair in a tight braid holding him in a tight hug, the both of them laughing. "He's a lot older but we're really close." Grinning as he remembers the memories of his high school days.

"So, you said you have a brother. Any other family?" Letting her finish his malt, he sat next to her, watching her face.

Reni slurped down the rest of Kyle's malt and picks up the straw so she can lick it clean as well. Pushing the glass to the middle of the table, she turned to him and smiled. "Yeah, my brother Steele, he's more the man of the family now. My mother lives back in Germany taking care of work and keeping the house I grew up in great shape."

She paused and glanced away as memories of her father shot into her mind. Her father had been such a great man and general. He had served his family and country better then most could. He was always so caring and kind. Whenever she would be having a horrible day, he'd be there for her so she could vent and express her feelings. Being a good listener and knowing what the right thing to do came natural to him. It was a gift none other possessed and Reni had always treasured that beyond anything else.

"My father... he passed away." She said, her voice layered with a great amount of sadness. "I miss him so much... he was a great man. You would have liked him. He got along with everyone." Reni lifted her gaze back up to Kyle and looked into his eyes.

Kyle understood exactly how she felt. Pulling her into a hug, he soothed her. "I know the feeling ... I'm an orphan." He said honestly. He still had nightmares of that tragedy and missed his family extremely. Even though he was glad he was adopted in high school, he still wished to have his brother and his parents with him.

"It gets easier though ... only problem, it never goes away." He said sadly.

Cuddling into his arms, she felt secure and safe. Closing her eyes, she embraced the hug her offered her and rewarded him with one of her own. Wrapping her arms around his back and holds him slightly tight, but loose enough so that he could breathe regularly. Visions of painful memories dispersed inside her head. Sometimes at night, she would get awful nightmares about the wars and family issues, but the one thing that haunted her most was the sight of her father at the wake. He was still as a stone statue, his peaceful expression forever engraved into that position. The look of his pale white, smooth skin tormented her ever more. Why couldn't he still be alive? It would make things easier for everyone in her family. Steele wouldn't have gotten distant for several months and her mother wouldn't be weeping till the stars were no longer visible in the night.

Opening her eyes back up, Reni looked up into Kyle's bright blue ones. The way he held her and the way his arms around her felt so right was like it were meant to be. No matter how hard she tried to get that idea out of her brain, the further it sunk in to become a reality. Her body fit against his like a puzzle piece. The soft swell of her breasts were pressed against his chest and her pelvis gently caressed his. How could any woman pass up being in Kyle's arms? It was scary how good and right it felt to be held by him, to be soothed, but she couldn't find the voice to push him away. She wanted to stay like this, to stay in his arms forever, to be held by him all night, and to never be let go.

"Are you still an orphan or did a family adopt you?" She asked, her voice held compassion and tenderness as she spoke.

Kyle rested his chin on her head as he comforted her. He had never felt so ... he didn't know how to explain it. It just felt right to have her in his arms. He didn't dare question it. Smiling gently at her question, he looked into her eyes. "I was adopted." Pulling out a picture of everyone that was part of his pard in St. Louis, he showed it to her, pointed at each person, naming them to her. "They pretty much found me on the street and took me in."

Reni stared at each face of every person who had taken care of Kyle. It made her happy to know that there were kind and caring people with a heart. It wasn't an easy process to adopt someone but in the time it took, it was always worth it. The woman who had her arm around Kyle looked gently and motherly. Scanning her eyes over the picture once more before he put it away, she forced herself to remember each and every one of them. If not for them, then there was a high chance she would have never met him. It was thanks to them that Kyle was alive and healthy.

"I'm glad that they helped you. I can't imagine that we'd be here right now if they didn't adopt you. I'm just glad you're well." She said, still smiling.

Kyle chuckled. "We probably would have never met ... Truthfully, I'd be dead." He shrugged since he was all ready over that fact. He let out a yawn and looked at the clock. Noon. He was tired but he didn't want to send her home and probably never see her again. "So now that we've pretty much been on an unofficial date, can I have your number so I can get a hold of you again?" He asked looking in her eyes, smiling slightly.

Reni watched him yawn and a tender smile stretched over her face. It was technically his bed time since he was a stripper. They worked nights instead of days. She shouldn't keep him up any longer because it was more then rude to do so. She couldn't be selfish and say he wasn't aloud to leave her and sleep. Nodding to his question, she dug inside her purse to find her cell phone. Asking for his number she sent him a text and smiled.

"There you go. I should be letting you leave to get some sleep because I know you're tired."

Kyle got the text, put in the number into his phone then turned to her. "Want me to take you back to the train station or somewhere else?" He asked, standing up. He paid for the bill then turned to her again. He really didn't want to let her go, but knew he had to. He had never felt like this and wondered if he should question it. What was it about her that made him feel so much ownership? Like he wanted to fight every and any guy that came up to her. They didn't even know each other.

Reni saw something in his eyes change, as if a predator wanted to possess and protect her. Staring into his eyes, she watched them like the bluest waves crashing against each other. Watching his eyes swirl with their beauty and allure was addicting. If she had the chance, she'd do it endlessly and forever. "Thank you for paying for the bill." She smiled and continued to stare into his angelic eyes.

"Well you could take me to the train station but I don't really have anywhere else to go." Swallowing nervously and looks away from him, sadness swimming in her eyes. Looking out the window at the people walking down the street, she sighed quietly. "My ex kicked me out."

Kyle smiled. "You're welcome." He stopped moving for a second, dropping his change. He knelt to pick it up, and then turned to her. "Can I ask why he kicked you out ...?" He asked concerned more than he thought he should, but somehow he didn't care. This was too important to let go. He turned her face to look into his. "Has he hurt you ...?"

Reni knelt to help him collect the change he had dropped on accident. Letting the coins fall into his hand, she knew she couldn't meet his gaze. Talking about her ex was something she rarely did and enjoyed. If anything, the only reason she'd be willing to talk about it is if she were going to press charges against the bastard. Clearing her throat, she straightened her back and walked out to his car with him at her side.

"Well... he and I were just... we didn't have a good relationship." She started off and cleared her throat again as she started to choke up. Pulling her shirt down in an attempt to hide the bruises that still marred her skin, she glanced up at Kyle. "He kicked me out because I wouldn't listen to him anymore."

Kyle brushed her bangs out of her eyes, knowing his eyes showed sadness. He knew abuse well. He took her hand. "I'm just glad you're out of there and here with me." He knew he could keep her safe for the most part. As long as her ex wasn't a were like him, she'd be safe. "You're welcome to stay with me. I wouldn't mind." He smiled gently, searching her face. "Plus, I have the night off tonight. When I wake up, we can do whatever you want to do." He smiled more.

This was going to be an interesting night ... well afternoon if he could fall asleep with her scent in the apartment. He started for his car again with her hand in his.

Reni was simply baffled that he would invite her to stay with him. She was a complete stranger and she didn't know him at all. He wouldn't know if she was a convict or a killer, but the fact that he trusted her to stay with him... that was something that touched her heart. Never before had someone so new want to get to know her so quickly. The fact that Kyle held her hand was a stunner in itself, but nonetheless, she liked it. She couldn't really understand why she liked it so much. There was something between them that had blossomed quickly, bloomed into something extraordinary. Reni wanted it... craved it. She wanted him more then she had ever wanted anyone else before.

"You would let me stay with you..." She looked into his eyes as she got into his car. "No one has ever been so nice to me. I mean, we've just met but... I can't make myself turn you down." Her bright, heart warming smile went across her face again, and her eyes glittered with joy. "I've never met someone like you before. Thank you, I'd feel blessed to stay with you."

Kyle's eyes sparkled as she spoke, putting on his seat belt and starting the car, "I feel the same way. I mean, I know we don't really know each other but I feel like I can't really let you go ..." He looked at her with happy but serious look on his face. Turning to drive, he pulled out of the parking lot and started for his apartment. It was a bit of a drive since it was so far away from the train station, but that was okay. She could keep him awake.

Reni smiled and watched as he drove. The way his hands gripped the steering wheel and the flow of his working muscles created shivers up her back. She could only imagine what it was like to have sex with him. He could be a god at it. He probably was a god at it. Shaking her head to try and think of something else, she watched the trees go by outside. "How long have you been a stripper?" She asked, knowing that she needed to make some type of conversation.

Kyle glanced at her and saw that she was looking out the window. He smiled gently and stopped at a light. "Since I was nineteen actually. I'm twenty-three now, so about four years." He glanced at a car that was beside him that was a Dodge Viper and had its music up so loud, he could feel the vibration in his seat. Shaking his head, he turned back to watch the light.

Reni turned to look out Kyle's window as she heard the loud music. The Dodge Viper ripped with power but she couldn't help but laugh. Sitting back in her seat, she imagined herself back in Berlin with her brother. Racing cars had been a big part of her life growing up. Steele had taught her everything she knew and he always had a car in his shop.

"If only I had my Porsche Carrera GT... yeah the Viper would be toast." She smirked and waved to the Vipers driver, then laughed as it sped off. "Too bad that car sucks frog balls compared to my brothers monsters."

Kyle glanced at her confused, drives off after the viper, not as fast of course. He didn't believe in going ten or more over the speed limit. Sure he knew how to look for the cops and how to get out of a ticket or just pretty much make himself invisible to them, but he didn't really use those skills. "What does your brother do?" He asked curious.

Reni chuckled and turned to look at Kyle as he drove. "My brother fixes cars and sells them. Many people don't realize that racing and having the best cars in Berlin is a big thing. I use to drive some of the best cars." She smiled and sat back in the seat. "I think you'd like Steele, he's an interesting character but once you talk to him, he's a great guy. He'd do anything I asked him too."

Kyle chuckled. "My older brother is like that. Only its not about cars, just pretty much anything he can do. That's really cool he does that though. I would love to meet him. Just hope he won't beat me up." Chuckles at his last sentence since most other brothers want to protect their sister. Slowing down, he turned his blinker on and turned into a parking lot with cars, covered parking spots and buildings that were clearly apartments.

The apartments were mostly beige in color but different shades so you could tell the design that was put into it. It was some of the nicer apartments in the city, but still pretty cheap. Kyle liked cheap because he lived cheap to save up money for things later in his life, like maybe kids. He parked in his assigned parking spot. Turning off the car, he suddenly felt really tired. Taking a deep breath, he climbed out. "I'm on the top floor." He said as he held out his hand to her, smiling tiredly.

Reni smiled and took his hand. "You're so tired; please say you'll sleep when we get up there?" Walking up to his apartment, she looked down once again at his powerful legs. God, what would it be like for him to above her, thrusting endlessly... Grunting she shook her head and tried not to imagine sex. After all Kyle was being nice enough to let her stay with him since she had no where else to go, the least she could do was not imagine having hot, steaming sex. Smiling as she stepped in, she felt at home for some reason. So what if there wasn't a lot of stuff around. You didn't need luxuries to survive, only necessities.

"It's very home, I like it." She said, even though she felt like she was approving of staying here when she meant nothing of the sort.

Kyle smiled gently. "Thanks, not much, but I prefer to save my money for later uses than use it now." He excused himself as he went into the back rooms to change, when he came back out, he was shirtless and in pajama pants. "I have movies in that coat closet, since I had no use for coats I just put shelves up." Shrugging, he came into the kitchen. "Plenty of food if you get hungry, and a computer in my office there." He pointed to the door by his bedroom. "And bathroom is next to it."

He searched her eyes to see if he could figure out what she'd say before she did. Of course, he couldn't. Maybe in a couple years, when he really got to know her, he would be able to. "You need anything ...?"

Reni walked to the couch and sat down. When Kyle came out with only pants on, she couldn't help herself but stare at his perfect body. There wasn't an ounce of fat on him, only lean muscle. He was temptation. No wonder he was a stripper, he was simply delicious. How could any woman leave him single? It was almost impossible to believe that he was actually standing right in front of her. Scanning her eyes down to where his six pack ended and his hip bones formed a V, her mind went into the gutter. The V dipped down below the rim of his PJ pants, only causing her to imagine what the V pointed down to.

"No... I'll be fine." She said while looking up into his eyes. "You just get some rest, you deserve and need it. Have a good sleep."

Taking out her sketch pad once he walked into his room, she started drawing the outline of his figure. Here she was, sitting in his apartment, thinking endlessly about him, and now drawing him. She was crazy.

Kyle walked into his room yawning. He had been up since seven yesterday night, here it was almost one and realized that he had been up for eighteen hours. No wonder he was so tired. Turning down his bed sheets, he fell onto the bed. He was asleep before his head even hit the pillow. Reni waited for half an hour before peeking into his room. She saw him sleeping soundlessly and deeply, which pleased her. Pushing the door open with her foot, she sat down in the doorway and continued to draw him. His hair fell over his eyes but she could still see his dark eyelashes sticking out while he slept. Smiling, she moved her pencil over the paper, her lines making up parts of his perfect, lush body. She didn't dare step into his room because she knew that this was his private room and seeing as she wasn't invited into it, she wouldn't invade his privacy.

Kyle stirred a bit, turning onto his stomach, letting his hand fall over the bed and hitting the floor. He mumbled quietly then fell back into deep sleep.

~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

_The Sacred Rose_  
By: Kenny and Serene  
Chapter Two

Almost five hours later, Kyle stirs again and slowly opens his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he turned onto his back. Glancing at the clock on his ceiling which he hung there saw what time it was, almost seven. He stretched and moaned as his muscles stretched the tension of sleep away. Getting out of bed, he shuffled to the bathroom to relieve himself. As he came out, he saw her sitting in his door frame that led to the hall. "You can come in ..." He said chuckling.

Reni jumped as she heard Kyle's voice. Dropping her pencil, she looked up at him. "Oh Scheiße! I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be a creep." She said while standing up. Bending down to pick up her drawing pencil, part of her drawing showed to him. It looked like a picture had been taken of Kyle while he slept, except in black and white. Every detail was there and she even added on his tattoo that had shown when his shirt had ridden up.

"How was your sleep?" She asked, straightening back up.

Kyle blinked as he saw her picture. "It was good... Can I see the drawing ...?" He asked already reaching for the notebook. He wanted to see her work. Since he only saw her tattoos and nothing else, he wanted to see them. He had always loved to watch others at their best talents. He really respected other peoples' talents.

Reni blushed and held out the sketch book for him to see. When he took it, she felt the blush spread down her neck and to her chest. If it wouldn't have been drawings of him, she could have had no problem showing him her work, but the fact that they were all him, made her nervous. What if he kicked her out after seeing them because it was too creepy to have her watching him sleep? There were a total of 3 drawings. One was of him standing with no shirt on in the hallway, another was of his tattoo, and the last one was of him sleeping the day away. She had made sure that they were perfect because she'd expect nothing less of pictures of him.

"So... yeah, that's my work..." She said, her voice stuttering a bit from her nervousness.

Kyle smiled as he saw her work. Even though they were of him, they were absolutely amazing. Actually he didn't care if they were of him or just butterflies. He loved the art. Smiling more, he looked into her nervous face. "I love them. It's as if you just took a picture of me with a camera." He handed it back. "You're really good."

If Reni didn't think the blush could have gotten any stronger then that but when he caught her gaze, the pink on her cheeks quickly expanded to red. Taking her sketch book back, she smiled nervously, and nodded. "Thank you, I'm glad you approve of them. I have to admit that I was afraid you'd think I was a stalker or something." She chuckled and stared into the depths of his eyes. "I've practiced my art skills for a long time. Before my boyfriend kicked me out, I was a tattoo artist."

Kyle walked to his closet while they talked to change into jeans and a t-shirt. "I wouldn't think you're a stalker. This is not stalking." He chuckled as he put on a shirt. "Why aren't you a tattoo artist now?" He asked, before shutting the door to change into his pants. When he was done he opened the door again. Grabbing some socks, he quickly put them on and sat on his bed. "Did you work for him?"

Reni nodded and stood at his doorway, watching him put on his socks. "Yeah, he was my boss, and I couldn't really continue working for him since our relationship had gotten out of control. All of my things are still over at his place. He's either thrown them out, destroyed them, or left them alone, which I would be surprised if he hadn't touched them."

Before Kyle could answer, she heard someone metal hit the ground in the living room. Turning around, she saw the doorknob in the middle of the room. "What the..." She said, while walking over to the knob and picking it up. Holding it in her palm, she looked back at the door. In the hole where the doorknob had been, there was a dark spot. Stepping closer, she tried to see what was blocking the hole. Then before she could say anything to Kyle, there was a large crunch as the door was broken down and a heavy weight collapsed on top of her. Gasping, she focused her eyes and saw that a leopard was on top of her. Blinking she stared at the animal as it growled low in its throat. She screamed at the top of her lungs, not truly believing what she was seeing.

Kyle followed her out to the living room as the door opened and Gabe, a friend of his, jumped on her. Growling, he pushed Gabe off her. "What the hell are you doing?! You broke my fucking door!" He looked down at Reni and knelt. "You okay?" He asked quietly, already checking for injuries. He looked up at Gabe and growled again. "What did you do that for?"

Gabe looked up at Kyle after he got hit in the face. "Sorry Kyle," he answered in his deep growling voice. "But Ed's mad, really mad; he wants to talk to you. I had to warn you before he came and came and hurt you." Gabe took a step back from Kyle.

Reni could not believe what she was witnessing. Right in front of her was a talking leopard. Blinking, she looked closer and was shocked to hear Kyle talk back to it. Scrambling up, she jumped behind Kyle, for protection. There were so many ideas running through her head but somehow her mind was able to comprehend what was happening in front of her. Never before in her life had she seen animals talk, except in movies.

"How... how is he talking...?" She stuttered, fear richly coating her voice.

Gabe looked at her and there was some hunger in his eyes. Kyle turned to Reni and forced her to look at him. "He's a wereleopard." He told her, turning back to Gabe, he growled at him, watched him back down then turned back to Reni. "I was hoping to tell you later on, but guess you'll know now. I'm a leopard too." He told her, face calm.

Reni winced as the leopard watched her, sensing that he was hungry. Staring into Kyle's eyes, she could hardly believe what he was telling her. "You're a leopard too..." She searched his eyes and saw that he wasn't pulling her leg. She remembered his leopard tattoo and gasped. "The leopard tattoo... does that represent something?" She asked, biting her lip, still nervous with the animal behind Kyle.

Kyle nodded to her answer. "It does ... It's me in that form." He then saw that she was clearly still nervous. Swallowing nervously, Kyle turns to Gabe and motions him out, then turns back to her. He didn't know why but his chest ached for her disapproval. He waited for her to say forget it and leave. He tried hard to keep it from his face, but he knew it was there because he could feel tears forming. He didn't look at her, he couldn't. That look on her face wasn't something he wanted to remember.

Reni touched Kyle's hand gently and looked into his eyes. She saw that he had turned away and couldn't help but wonder why. "Kyle... can you show me... you know... your leopard form." She steps in front of him to force him to look into her eyes. "I know I'm afraid but... I don't want to be afraid."

It was true, she didn't want to be afraid of his were leopard, but right now, she wouldn't lie and say she wasn't. If he had wanted to hurt her he probably already would have. If she was to spend more time with Kyle then she would want to know everything about him, the good and the bad. Everyone had secrets and Kyle's happened to be that he could change into an animal. She would need to accept that fact if she wanted to continue to see and be around him.

Kyle smiled gently, glad that she didn't push him away, but he expected it later. "Yeah ... I guess you can ... but I need to go talk to Ed. He's the wereleopard's leader in this city." Taking a deep breath, he continued. "If I don't go to him, I'll be punished." He brushed the hair from her face and swallowed. He handed her his phone. "Here, when I'm done, I'll give you a call on this phone." He hoped that she was okay with this. He really didn't want to have their night ruined because of Ed or anyone. But he had to go, it was the rules. Despite the fact that he absolutely hated how Ed ran the pact, he was part of it. He had to do what Ed wanted him to do, period. He needed to go back home. He missed it in St. Louis. Salt Lake City wasn't the best place he chose, but the college here was one of the best ones that would take him despite the fact he was a leopard.

He looked in her eyes and wondered if she'd go with him. He doubted it. No one really wanted to stay with him forever. That last thought was far too hurtful that he hid his face again. Being an orphan was so lonely even if you've been adopted.

Reni reached her hand up and cupped his cheek. Such sadness had crossed his features and it stuck her heart. Staring into his eyes she stroked his cheek with her thumb tenderly. If she had brought him this much sadness, then she didn't know if she could bare it. She hated hurting people because it would constantly be on her mind. "Kyle, calm down." She said, sensing that he was stressed and afraid. "I have your phone number and you have mine. It'll be fine. You go do what you must do. I'll wait for you back here, I promise." She stared into his eyes deeper, wanting him to see that she wasn't lying, and that she would be true to her word.

Kyle took a deep breath and nodded. He took his phone back and took another deep breath. Looking into her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. He pulled away slightly. The feeling that he got was fast but it linger on and was still there on his lips. All the girls he's been with, he's never felt this way. It seemed that she knew him better than all of them even though he's known her for less than a day. Wanting that feeling again he leaned in and kissed her again much deeper this time, sighing against her lips. When he pulled away again, he turned away and headed out, he picked up the door, leaned it against the wall as he left.

"Lock it..." He said before he lost the view to her. He forced himself leave and do what he needed to do.

Reni was very surprised when he leaned in and pressed his lips against her. The feel of them was... delightful. Never before had a kiss from a man felt so right and so wanted. When he pulled away the first time, she thought that maybe her breath was bad or something but when he dipped down to kiss her again, she felt as if she were flying. The feelings that were swimming around inside her were amazing. How could a simple kiss cause so much fire to well up inside her? As he pulled back to leave, she felt as if her world came crashing down. If she could have one wish before her death, it would have been to kiss Kyle. His lips against her were perfect. She couldn't understand why it felt so good, but she didn't dare second guess it.

Doing what she was told, she locked the door and went to go sit on his bed, hoping that he came back safe and unharmed. She didn't understand why she was so concerned over a stranger she had met today, but it came natural. Looking over at his clock, she lay back in his bed and took in a deep breath. The scent of Kyle lingered all over this room and on his bed. It was seductive and she loved every second of it. Turning her head sideways, she inhaled his strong masculine scent. It was simply wonderful.

Kyle hated every moment he was away from her. He dealt with everything Ed had to dish out to him. He never found out why Ed was so mad, but he ended up with cuts here and there. Knowing when he got back to Reni, she'd ask, but he knew then he'd tell her everything. Ed got even madder as he beat Kyle and threatened that if Kyle didn't leave, he'd be killed. Kyle didn't like that too much. He didn't like the fact that his life was being put on the line. But he was happy to do it since he wanted to go back home.

He knocked on the door to his apartment, knocked then slowly started to open his door. He squeezed in and put the door back, letting the bolt hold it in place.

When Reni heard the knock on the door, she stood and peeked out of Kyle's bedroom to see who it was. Relief washed over her when she saw that it was him. Walking out of his bedroom, she went to him, and wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him close, she pressed her body to his, "I was so worried about you." She whispered, after closing her eyes.

Kyle winced as she hugged him from the whip wound he got, but hugged her back. "I'm okay." He said to her. "But I have to leave the city by tonight. If not, I'm dead." He told her. He wondered what she'd say to that, if anything. He wondered where they'd go, if they did go together. "I was thinking about going back home to St. Louis..."

Reni heard Kyle wince and pulled back, looking into his eyes. "What wrong? Did I hurt you?" She asked, taking a step back. When he told her that he needed to leave the city by tonight otherwise he'd be dead, that struck her.

"Wait... leave?"

Why did he have to leave now? She had just found him and... now he was leaving. A part of her wanted to kick her own ass because what they had was too good to be true, but the other part of her wanted to go with him. She didn't want to assume that Kyle wanted her to tag along and she surely didn't want to ask to go along either. It was rude to invite oneself along with another person. If he wanted her to go with then he would have asked. Her eyes scanned over his body and saw that there were scratches and bruises that touched his precious skin. It made her angry to see that someone had hurt him.

"If you... need to leave then you have to leave. I don't want you to die."

Kyle looked in her sad eyes and wished he didn't cause that. He kissed her forehead. "I was hoping you'd come with ..." He swallowed nervously. With her next to him back in St Louis, he'd love to show her his family. Nikki, his adopted mother, and all those leopards she took in and took care of.

Reni looked up into his eyes after he finished kissing her forehead. "You want me to come with? Really?" She asked, quietly. If he said yes, then her heart would fly. The fact that Kyle wanted her to move with him and stay close filled her up with happiness. She didn't want Kyle to leave and never speak to him again so being able to go with him, it made her day. A smile formed on her face and her eyes glittered with content.

"I would love to but my stuff..." She sighed and looked away from him, "my stuff is at my ex's..."

Kyle smiled as she started to light up. He was happy that she wanted to. "We'll get your stuff and pack it in my car this afternoon. My stuff I can ship UPS." Taking her hand, he went to the walk-in closet he had in his room, pulled out boxes he had saved and started packing the most valuable things he had. With her help they got done in record time. "Want to ride with me to get the UPS truck?" He asked.

Reni helped Kyle pack his things quickly and smiled. While she stacked the boxes onto and formed categories for all of his things, she labeled each box corresponding with all of the things inside of them. Putting tape on the cardboard so they wouldn't break open, she smiled, and looked up at Kyle, since she was on her knees. "Yeah I'd like to ride with you." She said while smiling.

"When are we going to go get my stuff from my ex's house?" Reni asks, standing up and making sure her skirt hadn't ridden up.

Kyle grabbed his apartment keys and carefully opened the door to let her out. "We'll get it after we get the truck. We'll drive the truck to St. Louis and then put my car in the back, then our boxes and drive." He smiled before locking the door behind them, careful to make sure it was shut. Taking her hand, they went down the steps to his Mustang.

Reni smiled and held Kyle's hand as they walked down to his car. Getting into it, she put on her seat belt, and rode with him to go get the moving truck. When they got there, she drove the truck to her ex's house, while he was following her in his Mustang. Parking the moving truck on the side of the street and got out. Walking up with Kyle to the door, she knocked and waited for an answer.

Ash opened the door and blinked, "Ren, I didn't know you were coming." He said, standing in the doorway.

"I came to get my stuff out of your house." She replied and held Kyle's hand tightly. "I'm moving and starting anew."

"Where are you moving?" Ash asked, one eyebrow rose, his interest spiking.

"No where you need to know."

Kyle looked over the man and knew instantly that he was the one that the werewolves were looking for. He squeezed Reni's hand and rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. He wouldn't do anything unless Ash did something he didn't approve of. It was just a matter of waiting. He was good at that.

Ash stepped aside and let Reni walk into the house. Upon Kyle walking into the house, he growled slightly, realizing that she was with another were. Closing his fists tightly in order to stop himself from punching the guy's brains out, he watched as Ren walked upstairs. Reni opened the door where all her things where located and started grabbing the boxes. "Hey Ash, can you please help so this process could go faster?" She called out, while walking downstairs and out to the truck.

"I suppose I could because if I didn't you'd call me an ass and start bitching like you always do." He remarked while helping carry boxes out.

Reni rolled her eyes and held her tongue while loading her things into the truck. She wanted so badly just to bitch him out and try to make him look like a bad person, but no matter how hard she tried, she knew that Ash was much smarter. It was like old times. She would start to fight back and he'd make her look like an idiot by using outrageous comebacks. When she finished loading the truck, she sighed and watched Ash look Kyle up and down.

"So is he the one you're fucking now or what? You leave me for him?"

Reni clenched her fists into a tight ball when she turned to look at him. "I'm not going to discuss this with you, Ash, I'm leaving. Thanks for not destroying my stuff." She turned to walk back to the truck.

Ash grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back to face him. "You're not going anywhere without telling me where you're going."

She grunted and tugged to try and get her arm back. "Let go of me!"

Kyle walked up to Ash. "Let go of her or I'll call the bounty hunters." He whispered by Ash's ear. "Sure you don't want to be going with them." He grabbed Ash's arm, the one that held Reni, gently. He wanted to show Ash that he was serious.

Ash turned his gaze to glare at Kyle, even though what he said was true. The bounty hunters would love to get their filthy hands on him, one way or another. Releasing his hold on Reni's arm slowly, he continued to stare into Kyle's eyes. His nostrils filled with the scent of leopard and it made his insides turn. "Fine, if she wants to be with you, that's cool. Ren! Just don't expect him to be faithful; leopards are known to be whores." He said before walking back up to his house.

Reni looked back at Ash and reached to take Kyle's hand. She honestly didn't care what he said because he didn't know anything when it came to relationships or knowing how people function. For all she cared, he could go get shot, because she was done putting up with his lies and bullshit.

Kyle took Reni's hand and backed up as well, to make sure Ash didn't do anything stupid. He pushed her towards the vehicle to get in. Since he had put his mustang into the back of the truck, and then added the boxes around it. He wanted her to get into the passenger seat, so that he could watch Ash as he moved to the driver's seat. He didn't sense it before when he first met Ash, but when he sniffed like a dog, he knew, Ash was some kind of were-dog. He didn't like it. He was much more cautious and would not, absolutely would not let that man hurt his girl. He hated dogs. If he could get rid of all dogs, he so would. But sadly ... there were too many out there in the world and too many people who love dogs.

Kyle climbed into the truck, started it, and then drove off. Hands tight on the stirring wheel, he tried to keep his anger from blaring at her. He hated dogs because they killed his family and almost him. He'd never forgive the stupid dogs for doing what they did when he was seven years old. Never.

She could feel the anger radiating off of him as he drove the car. Reni wanted to reach out and touch his hand but she wasn't sure if that would defuse the situation or make it even worse. Taking a deep breath, she touches Kyle's tense hand closest to her, and made sure he wasn't going to yell at her. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if taking you to Ash made you angry." She said her voice small and almost not audible.

Kyle let out a shaky breath. "It's not your fault." He said quietly. "Did you know he's a were-animal?" He asked, glancing at her then back to the road. He had to know or not. He had to be able to explain why he was so mad.

Reni shook her head and glanced at Kyle's eyes, seeing the anger and disgust that swam within them. Ash never told her anything about his past. He was so locked up within himself that no one could break down his walls. Trust wasn't something he handed out by the hand full's and it was literally impossible to earn. Someone either had to kill a person or come close to dying for him before he would even remotely consider giving one ounce of trust. She was tired of trying to help Ash and tired of trying to understand him. Kyle was the complete opposite of Ash and boy was she ever happy about that. "So... he's like you then?" She asked, not really understanding that there were more then just were-leopards.

Kyle shook his head. "He's a were, buts it's a dog. I don't know what yet, but he's a dog." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes after he came to a red light. "I hate dogs." He said and than laughed. "The irony of it. Cats verses dogs."

Reni was dumbstruck when Kyle told her Ash wasn't human. Could he really be a...dog? She was new to understanding the world of the weres, but she didn't know that there were different kinds. It did explain some aspects of what she had been through but for the most part, Ash was still a huge mystery. There wouldn't be a time where she could uncover all of his secrets and she was damn sure she didn't want to either. Ash had his chance and now time was up. She hoped and prayed that Kyle didn't turn around and shun her. Staring at the red light as she sat in the passenger seat, she smiled when he laughed.

"Your laugh is contagious." She said with a huge smile spread across her face.

Kyle turned to her smiling. "I'm glad it is." He leaned over and kissed her, then got honked at. Glaring behind him, he hit the gas and moved forward. He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex, helped her pack the things into the truck and sat on the grass with water bottles. After handing her one, he opened his and drank the whole thing. Sighing contently, he smiled at her. "New life ahead." He commented, taking her hand.

Kyle pulled into the motel in a small town. He parked the truck and turned it off. Looking over at Reni, who was fast asleep from the long day they had. He gently shook her to wake her. "Hey, let's get into a bed and sleep." He said quietly but not in a whisper. They had driven six hours on I-80. Wyoming wasn't the best place to drive through, but it was okay. He was going back home and bringing a girl he was really starting to adore.

Reni was shaken awake and groaned as the kink in her neck started to hurt. Sleeping in a car always proved fatal but sometimes one just couldn't help it. Sleep didn't wait for anyone. Blinking to clear her hazy vision, she stretched as best she could to try and wake herself up just enough to walk into the motel room. Pulling the strands of hair that seemed to have gotten out of place, she fixed her hair and opened the chair door. Grabbing her purse, she shut the door, and started walking with Kyle. Waking up was never one of her strengths. Being a morning person didn't run in her blood.

It usually took a good half an hour for her to wake up and get a sense of her surroundings. Holding onto Kyle tightly, she let him lead her through the door and to the bed. She started to get groggy and let herself fall on the bed. Closing her eyes, she hugged her sweater close to her body. Half way through their drive, she started to get cold, and Kyle pulled over for her to dig out one from her suitcase. For a couple minutes, she tried to stay awake, but sleep once again over took her.

Kyle chuckled as he watched her walk in and fall onto the bed. She was so cute when she was tired. He shut then locked the door. Grabbing the metal chair, he propped it up against the door knob. Satisfied, he moved over to the bed to help her out of her shoes and her pants. He didn't want her to wake up even more sore due to her sleeping in jeans. Setting her clothes, folded, on top of the dresser, he turned back and pulled the covers down from under her then covered her back up. He went into the bathroom, even though it wasn't really updated, he turned on the water and took a quick shower. Drying his hair as much as he could, he put the towel down on the counter by the sink. He turned off the light then moved through the room with ease. His eyes were glowing in the dark. Pulling down the covers, he climbed into bed and pulled the covers back up. He closed the distance between them. Letting her breathing calm his nerves, he soon fell asleep.

Next morning, he woke around nine and yawned himself awake. After doing a quick kitty stretch, he glanced down at her and found her still asleep. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Because she didn't wake to his kiss, he decided to go get them some breakfast at a fast food restaurant. Getting out of bed, he stretched again then grabbed some clean clothing to dress in. He walked into the bathroom to check his hair and just like he thought it was all on one side. Chuckling to himself, he grabbed his comb then fixed his hair. He went back to the bed and sat down. Grabbing the notepad by the phone, he wrote her a note to let her know where he was and also letting her know he didn't abandon her.

Getting his shoes on, he pulled the chair from the door then headed out. Halfway down the street, he realized that there were no fast food restaurants like he had hoped. Pulling out his phone, he texted her, letting her know to meet him at a restaurant nearby, with its name of course and that there was coffee sold at the restaurant. He wanted to make sure she knew there was coffee at this restaurant so she could be sure to come and eat something. Getting a booth nearby the door, he ordered orange juice and waited.

Reni felt light hit her eye lids as she woke up from a peaceful sleep. Groaning as the sun spread over her face to cause her annoyance to rise, she pulled the covers over her head. She was never a morning person. Never have been, never will be. Mornings were likes Gods way of telling her to get her ass moving from a comfy spot. How crazy was that? She would rather sleep more in a warm bed then stand up freezing her butt off. Maybe if there was coffee, just maybe, but the person bribing her had to be good at bribing otherwise she wouldn't go for it.

Keeping her eyes shut, she brought her knees up to her stomach and cuddled closer into the covers. Sleep gently rocked her in its arms and right as it was about to take her...

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Just the sound of her phone vibrating made her want to pick the blasted thing up and chuck it against a wall. What time was it anyways? _People shouldn't be up at this time, it's insane! _Reni groaned and popped open one of her eyes enough so that she could see her screen lit up. A text from Kyle. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone and flipped it open. Kyle was waiting for her at a restaurant. _Oh boy, he's a morning person. This is bound to cause some kind of trouble down the road. _She chuckled and stretched. Standing up, she shivered as the warmth of the bed escaped and vanished as quickly as it came. Pulling her hood up over her hair, she grabbed her sun glasses of the night stand, and walked out the door with her phone in hand. Why bother with trying to look nice when it deemed impossible this early in the morning?

Walking into the restaurant, she spotted Kyle, and went to go sit across from him. Taking off her sunglasses, she put them in her pocket.

"You're a morning person aren't you?" She asked her voice soft and smooth.

Kyle waited for a while and drank his orange juice as he watched her stubble from the motel to the restaurant. Smirking, he took a sip of the sweet liquid. Her tired eyes from behind the glasses made him smirk more. He handed her a cup of coffee. "Yeah I'm a morning person." He watched as she wrapped her hands around the mug and sniffed the aroma. Chuckling, he pulled out the menu to see what they had to eat. In the corner of his eye, he saw her set down the cup and give out a big sigh.

"Awake now?" He asked half laughing. This was going to be an interesting relationship. But hey, opposites attract right? He hoped it was the case with them.

The country music played lightly in the background as they ordered their meals. He wondered if she was going to complain about the music or just ignore it. Watching her with high interest, he really wanted to get to know her more.

"So ... what's your favorite memory?" He asked smiling.

Reni felt the hot coffee coat her tongue and stimulate her senses a tweak. Swallowing the wholesome ambrosia, she felt it go down swiftly, and settle into her stomach nicely. It still wasn't enough to "officially" wake her up but it was a good start. Heaving a sigh, she ears started to pick up what genre of music was playing. Oh boy. It just had to be the one kind of music she didn't tolerate too well. Country was like getting a bee sting. They were both a bitch and they itched like hell. She felt as if her ears started to bleed while to tune continued on and it wasn't pleasant to feel like liquid was sloshing out of them. Haven't these people ever heard of screamo, metal, rock, rap, thrash, or techno? Christ on a cracker, they were trying to kill her.

Cracking her neck by turning it side to side, she took another sip of her black coffee. It was pure and uber strong. A simple sip of heaven. Raising her gaze to Kyle, she got captivate by his bright, shinning blue eyes. They seemed to sparkle with a dash of silver in the morning light and a star burst of gold burst from his pupil. They were simply amazing. It was a wonder how people couldn't drown by just looking into them.

"Hookay, so I'm not a morning person, and you are, this is bound to cause some dispute." Reni chuckled softly, while tracing the warm coffee cup with her fingers. "My favorite memory... oh, I'd have to say one of my friends and I beating up Steele. We didn't technically beat him up, it was just a friendly rough housing, but I thought it satisfactory." She laughed again, her eyes softening. "What about you?"

Kyle smiled gently as she told her memory. Not much detail to it, but he guessed he didn't need much. Just maybe if he had met Steele and her friends, he wouldn't need detail. Sometimes memories were like that. You just have to know the person in order get the joke or memory. He leaned back in his seat as their food was set on the table. Looking down at his country fried steak with gravy and mashed potatoes. He started to drool. After licking his lips, he turned his attention back to her.

"My favorite memory... I got quite a few actually..." He thought a bit more. "My adopted mother, Nikki, and her husband, Mike were out of town so it was just Austin and me at home. Since it was my first year living with them, he decided to throw a party." He chuckled. "Nikki about killed him when she found out." Shaking his head to keep from laughing out loud, he took a bite of his food.

His face dropped to a pleasurable face. He half moaned as the taste buds on his tongue registered to his brain. "This is good."

Reni couldn't help but let a small smile leak onto her face. She was glad that he had good memories with his family because bad ones seemed to haunt everyone. Though she didn't tell him more detail about her memory, she couldn't help but remember it fondly. It was a nice day for once and Rissa was over for the week since her parents had left for a business trip. Rissa parents were usually always gone during the week and it saddened Reni because if her parents were away five out of the seven days of the week, it would suck. In the beginning, she could imagine it to be great to not have your parents around.

Freedom was something that every teenager desired but once they got a wee taste of what it was like to be living on your own, it shredded into the loneliest experience. It was true that parents would get on their child's nerves and vise verse, but once the parent figures the children are out of the picture, one would crave their everlasting attention. Maybe some parents fought with their kids a lot and maybe some only got a little fighting, but children like to hear that they're doing a good job or that their father or mother appreciate them, love them. People always ache for things that they didn't have. Rissa was someone who needed a least a little recognition from an adult type figure, whether it be Reni's mother and father, or by her own.

The day had been bright and sunny; no clouds had cast over the sky, blocking the precious sun from hitting their pale skin. The grass was green and not piss yellow like it had been a couple months ago. Reni and Rissa were outside on the front lawn drawing in their sketch books. Drawing was something they both enjoyed. Creating imagines on paper that were fresh from their minds was exciting. To visual what dreams and nightmares looked like on paper was thrilling. It was a drug buzz for them, minus the needles and crack. Steele was in his garage working on his latest and greatest monster car. He loved power and speed. Those were the two things he couldn't survive without. Of course he wasn't alone in the act of recreating a beastly car; his buddies were at his side like lap dogs. Sure Steele had the Euros but he also didn't have the keen designer mind like his friend Kale.

Kale's brain was like a super computer. He could generate car designs faster then any techie could. It was like he had map and papers stored on the underside of his head. They proved useful in many situations and he couldn't help but show off sometimes. Who wouldn't though? With a creative mind like his, he should be working and making money up the ass. That wasn't the only super human brained friend Steele had. She couldn't forget Bliss. Reni always thought he was some kind of cyborg because the knowledge that he possessed was incredible. He knew everything about any kind of car, no matter the model or the year, he knew it all. Sure, a lot of guys knew car-talk, but it was nothing compared to Bliss. His brain was constantly learning and figuring out what went best with different hybrids. Plus he was one of the funniest guys on the planet.

At some point during Rissa's and Reni's drawing period, the boys had come out from their cave to taunt them. Reni and Rissa weren't ones to get pissed off. Apart they were fierce and deadly, but together they were stronger than a hurricane. Of course boys wouldn't ever understand why women always went in groups but they figured it out relatively soon after their life changing experience. Both the chicks were all over the men in seconds, tackling, punching (slightly gentle) and pinning down them down in every which way possible. Girls were dominating that day and Reni would never forget it.

Reni smiled as Kyle took a bite of his meal and his amusing reaction. "Is it really that delightful?" She asked while picking up her fork. Digging into the hash browns and eggs, she placed the meat and potatoes on her tongue and instant satisfaction rolled over her. It was wonderful to have taste buds.

Kyle smirked at the look on her face. "Yeah, I believe it is." He dug into his mashed potatoes. After a couple bites into this meal, he took a drink of orange juice and looked into her eyes. The morning sun made them glitter more than they had ever before. Smiling, he leaned forward. "Do you like to read?" He asked. He couldn't remember if she had said something about reading when they first met or not. First meetings for him were always a quick glance. He hardly paid attention to the conversation and what the person looked like. Never really thinking about it, he hoped he could pay much more attention now than that first day. They were going to live together for goodness sakes. He needed to get to know her more.

Reni took another fork full of hash browns before she started to answer Kyle's question. "Well, I do like to read but its most romance and science fiction. I could never read any kind of all-time-amazing literature books like Mark Twain." She chuckled at the memory that popped into her head. Back in high school when her English teacher assigned the whole class to read a stupid book, she would just go to Spartan notes and read the summaries of each chapter. Before going online and cheating, she would try and make an attempt to read the chapters but they were so complicated and boring.

"I use to cheat in school when we were assigned to read stuff like that. I would go read the chapter summaries." She added with a laugh, her eyes sparkling.

Kyle burst into laughter, nodding in agreement. "I've seen many classmates do that, or beg me to do their homework for them or at least tutor them." He laughed again. Taking another bite of his food, he continued the conversation. "Can you imagine that I was the little nerd that got picked on?" He chuckled at the memories of being locked in lockers and other fun stuff the seniors use to do.

Reni tilted her head sideways and tried to imagine Kyle being shoved into lockers. The way he looked now... which was drop dead sexy, it was very difficult to envision Kyle as a nerd. The only thing she could imagine was him above her, both of them naked, and in bed. He had such a strong sexual power wafting off of him and it made her think naughty thoughts. Smiling, she chuckled and took another bite of her eggs. "I really can't imagine you as a nerd at all. I can imagine something's, but it's not that." She said, lifting her eyes to look into his.

Kyle laughed at her comment but then felt the smile from his face fade away as he saw the look in her eyes. Lust. She wanted him. Thinking about her below him and her breasts plump and ready for him to suck on, he felt his body react to his thoughts. Swallowing hard, he turned to the waitress who was about to give them their check. "Thanks." He choked out. The price wasn't that bad. He was surprised actually. Comparing the taste of the food and the price on this paper, it was amazing. He set a twenty on the table just to make it up. Smiling at Reni, he took her hand and let her pay half.

~*~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**By: Kenny and Serene**

Reni smiled as Kyle let her pay half. She didn't understand sometimes when guys would get so angry and stubborn when women wanted to pay half. It sent a better message to the men when the women paid half. Putting out a twenty from her purse, she squeezed Kyle's hand and walked outside with him. Putting on her sunglasses so the sun wouldn't blind her, she went with Kyle back to the motel.

After he unlocked it, she ninja kicked it open. "HIGH-YA!"

Smirking at her good job, she dived onto the bed and dove under the covers. "Do we really have to leave now? Sleep is so amazing." She said while nuzzling the fluffy pillow.

Kyle burst into laughter as she kicked the door open. He followed her into the room, shutting the door behind them. He turned to her and smiled more. "No... we need to get on the road. But you can sleep all you want when we get our new apartment." He went to the bed and knelt on it. Bringing his face to hers, he hovered his lips above hers. He so wanted to stay with her in this room. But his thoughts weren't about sleeping. The thought of her under him, skin upon skin was making him ache.

His eyes darkened because of his thoughts as he looked into her eyes. Finally, he laid his lips on hers.

The feel of Kyle's lips upon hers was like lightning. Both of their sexual fantasies combined were deadly. The sexual tension between them spiked higher and Reni fought off the idea to rip the clothes from his body away. She wanted his bare skin against hers and she wanted it _badly_. She had never wanted something so much before in her life. Kyle's soft lips moved against hers and she sighed happily. When she felt his tongue touch her bottom lip, she opened her mouth to give him access.

Pushing the blankets down, away from her body, Reni wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Deep inside her mind, she envisioned them naked, hands roaming and touching everything they came in contact with. The more her mind wondered, the more eager she became. Pulling his lips closer to hers, she gave a soft moan of approval while their tongues tangled.

Kyle moaned against her lips. He really didn't think she'd push further but he wasn't complaining. Moving above her to get better access, he lowered his mouth to her neck and pulled the skin into his mouth, wanting a taste of her skin, wanting the smell of her scent. He breathed her in and found it almost intoxicating. He felt her legs wrap around his and greeted her with his groin against hers.

The feeling of her against him like this was ... well was overwhelming. He wanted more. So much more. He moved his lips back to hers and drowned in her pleasurable kisses.

Reni's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Kyle sucked her neck skin into his mouth. Hearing him suck on her skin was maddening. Feeling a hickey coming on, she didn't care, because all she was concerned about was getting more. Back when she had been with Ash, she couldn't recall ever wanting him this badly. Reni craved Kyle. Her skin burned with pleasure from his touch and his mouth left fire racing across her body. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed their pelvises together, wanting to feel the size of him.

When he brought his lips back to hers, Reni flicked her tongue against his lips, trying to send him the message of how much she wanted him. Was she out of her mind? Never before had she been this... horny for someone. _God..._

Kyle felt himself hard and uncomfortable against his own pants. He wanted out. The feeling of her against him ... he could only imagine. The feel of her tongue wanting access, he let her in. Their tongues played tag and his hands slowly moved down her curves and to the hem of her shirt. Slowly pulling it upward, he craved for their skins to touch. His dick pulsed against his pants wanting out, wanting its pleasure and release. He moaned against her lips.

The room's temperature spiked as they twined their bodies together. The feeling of their hearts beating faster caused their blood to pulse faster and their body heat causing almost an inferno exploding into the room. He took off his shirt and went back to her lips, not knowing where he threw the shirt, not really caring either.

Reni felt Kyle's hardness push against his pants and couldn't help but release another moan. Her heart rate had increased dramatically as they continued to kiss one another passionately and feverishly. Her hands slid up underneath his shirt, flipped it off of him, and found hard, stacked muscles for his abs. Shit, that made her melt inside. He was toned well and she couldn't help but get turned on by that. He was a stripper after all and strippers were pretty much naked during their shifts so why wouldn't they be in great shape? As she ran her fingers along his six pack, she made sure to trance each and every hard muscle, memorizing it. God... Kyle made her feel hot, hotter then the sun itself.

While they kissed, Reni had to pull back for air. Looking into his lust filled, ocean blue eyes, she couldn't help the idea of waiting to have sex with him pop into her mind. Her mother had taught her better then this. Though she wasn't a virgin, she couldn't help but feel a little careless of the situation. Just because she was madly attracted to Kyle didn't mean she had to have sex with him only a couple days of knowing him. Giving him another passionate kiss, Reni pulled back again and stared into his eyes, panting a little from getting carried away before hand.

"Kyle... I want you, please don't doubt that, but I want to wait... if possible." She said, her eyes serious, but still tainted with a strong amount of lust.

Kyle panted above her as his mind came back to himself. His beast cried out wanting more, but he swallowed him down. Closing his eyes, he tried to gather himself back. He felt the tug of her body still holding his. What was it about her that made him feel like a ravage beast and just take her? "Okay..." he choked out. He wanted her, there was no doubting that, but he knew it was too soon. Licking his lips, he opened his eyes and looked into hers. "This is going to be really hard ..." He said in a deeper voice than he wanted but hoped she'd know what he was talking about.

"But I respect your wish." He smiled then climbed off the bed. Finding his shirt hanging on the picture above the television, he put it back on. Turning back to her, he took in the look of her. "God ... you're so beautiful..." His eyes met hers. He knew then his eyes had turned greenish-gold like his leopards eyes were.

Reni couldn't stop the blush that covered her neck and face, tinting them with bright shades of pinks and reds. Before Kyle put his shirt back on, she made sure to memorize that amazing defined chest of his. It was literally perfect. Even Michael Angelo couldn't have sculpted a better chest then Kyle's. Moving her gaze up to his, she saw that his eye color had changed from a beautiful clear ocean blue to a seductive, deadly, intimidating, and greenish-gold. _Holy fuck..._

"Your eyes..." She said her voice low and just above a whisper, "Are those your leopard eyes? Does he not like me?"

She stood and walked closer to him. With each step she took she could feel a strange aura flying out from Kyle. Since he was taller then her by a bit, Reni tipped her head up and looked into his amazing eyes. Speckles of gold splashed against the green, making her heart thump faster. How could any man stun her so much by just his eyes? Kyle was a treasure.

Kyle glanced at the mirror then turned back to her. As she walked over, he watched with intense curiosity. "He loves you." He told her as her body was so near to his, he just wanted to go back to kissing her feverishly. He stood still, just like a cat that could freeze before it's about to attack its prey. Only with her, she wasn't exactly prey. Just something he wanted to seduce.

He couldn't help but think ... _what would she look like as a leopard? _He pushed those thoughts away. He would never force that upon her. Never. He continued to watch her face as he pushed his beast back into its cage. Knowing his eyes were changing again back to blue, he watched her face, wondering what her expressions would be as she watched.

Reni gasped and moved close as Kyle's eyes changed from green back to his ocean blue. Her eyes scanned his and loved the way he stared back at her. She knew damn well that he wanted her and now it was a positive that his leopard wanted her too. Bringing her hands up to his shoulders, she gripped them and then slid them up to his neck and the back of his head. Pulling him swiftly down to meet her lips again, she kissed him. There was something about him that made her want to straddle him. No doubt about that.

After kissing him again, she willed herself to pull back and to stare deep into those gorgeous eyes of his. "You're right; this is going to be very hard not to have sex. I want to push you down to the bed and mount you. That may sound savage but I can't help but continue to think of you... inside of me and what that would feel like." She whispers, her breathing faster from the rush of emotion of kissing him.

Kyle's eyes changed back to green as she spoke of what she wanted to do. He held his breath and tried not to touch her. "I think we ... should get on the road ..." He swallowed back his lust and his beast. Then a thought came into his mind that instantly got rid of his lust. "Didn't you say that I was going to meet your brother in St. Louis?" The thought of her brother not knowing where she was could cause trouble. Especially if her brother thought she had been kidnapped.

Just what he wanted, to be accused of kidnapping a girl who was his girlfriend. He really hated the thought of jail and the thought of having sex with another guy. He shivered at the thought.

Reni couldn't help but stifle a laugh. She could tell that Kyle was not looking forward to meeting her brother. In fact, she could tell that he was a bit nervous of the fact that Steele was in St. Louis. Cupping his cheeks with her hands, she stroked his skin with her thumbs, trying her best to soothe him. "Don't worry Kyle, Steele and I keep in contact." She said as she took out her cell phone and shook it in front of him.

"He wasn't a fan of Ash at all but I know he's not a quick judgmental person. He judges based on how people treat me and act. He'll like you. I promise. I know my big brother and I know for a fact that you shouldn't be nervous to meet him. It's not like he can accuse you of kidnapping me. If anything, he'd set up Ash." She chuckled and went to go take a quick shower.

Kyle felt a whole lot better. If she knew her brother that well, he could relax. He watched as she walked to the bathroom. It was so tempting to join her, but then ... well you know what will happen then. He sat on the bed and turned on the television. Absolutely nothing on though. He just sat and watched the news. Not much going on in Wyoming, but they sure tried to find interesting little stuff just to give people news. Chuckling to himself about the news, he waited for his turn for the shower.

Reni took a slightly fast shower due to the fact that Kyle wanted one as well. While she scrubbed her scalp with the shampoo, thoughts of sex in the shower burst into her mind. She closed her eyes and envisioned Kyle pressing her against the wall and ramming into her as the beast inside of him rose. Shivering at the very thought of that, she rinsed her hair and conditioned it. Picking up the bar of soap, she washed her body thoroughly and rinsed off. Turning off the hot water, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped her body with a thick cotton towel. It was a great thing that motel's never ran out of warm water, unlike Ash's house. That was one of the things that had always annoyed her.

Drying off her body, she walked out of the bathroom and quickly grabbed the spare clothes from one of her bags Kyle had brought in. Going back into the bathroom, she shut the door and put on her clean clothing. Bringing the towel to her hair, she rubbed it a little, just getting most of the water out and leaving it damp. Stepping out of the bathroom again, she smiled when Kyle looked at her. "Your turn." She said happily.

Kyle turned to watch her walk across the room in only a towel. He swallowed and his mouth felt really dry. Her legs ... were shiny, just as if she had just shaved them. Oh how he wanted to feel them around himself. Closing his eyes he laid back against the bed, groaning that his mind wouldn't stop. He heard the door shut again and knew she had gone back into the bathroom. He stood and grabbed his clothes that he wished to change into.

Turning to the bathroom door, he saw her, dressed in a levy skirt and a stripped shirt that V'd down to her cleavage. His eyes went to her bare feet and slowly took every inch in, all the way up back to her face. Seeing her smirk, he smirked back.

"Doesn't take much to catch my eye." He said as he walked towards her. "It'd be so easy to just take off your underwear and enter you with your back against the wall." He whispered in her ear.

Sure he was hard again, but he could remedy with that in the shower. Kissing her cheek, he went into the bathroom.

Reni was breathless as Kyle whispered in her ear, her mind fantasies coming to life once again. The thought of him pressing her against any wall and pounding into her made her swallow. Shit, there was no denying that she wanted him. Why did she stop him from having sex with her? Oh yeah... her mother. Ugh. Parents are annoying and helpful all at once.

When Kyle went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, she let out the breath she had been holding in. That man was pure sex. Everything about him was seductive and there was little chance that she'd be able to stop them from having sex again. Hell, there probably was no chance whatsoever of her being able to stop them, even if she wanted to remain clean for a little longer.

Taking in a slow, needed deep breath, Reni packed her bag back up after applying her make up. Going out, she put it inside Kyle's car, and walked back to the room. While she waiting for him to get done with his shower, she lay down on the bed, and watched the news. God damn, how could people live in Wyoming? It just seemed so boring.

Kyle turned on the shower, but turned it somewhat cold. It was cold, but not enough to make him shiver and go into shock. That was one down side to being a Were. You had to stay warm or you'd go into shock. And he really didn't want to get to know the Weres in Wyoming. Putting the bar of soap against his body, he started to scrub, but as he cleaned, he ended up moving his hand up and down his dick. His thoughts ran to her and the thought of being inside her.

Squeezing his hand slightly, he let out a moan. The thought of pounding into her against the wall increased his pleasure. Her nails digging into his back, he could only imagine, but it was enough to cause some release. Shivering from the aftermath of his orgasm, he panted. Even though he was still horny and still wanting her, it wasn't as bad.

He finished cleaning himself of with soap and washing his hair with her shampoo, since he had forgotten to grab his. Climbing out after, he dried off with the last towel. Smiling, he dressed and walked out to see her on the bed, looking very bored. Chuckling, he went to her. "Wyoming that boring huh?"

Reni looked over at Kyle as he stood by the bed. Smiling, she nodded and shut off the television. "Yeah, there is absolutely no good news here. It seems like this place is a ghost town when it comes to "bad" people." She said while a quick snicker.

Standing up, she walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss. "I imagined you pounding into me against a wall..." She whispered lustfully into his ear, returning the favor he had given her just before his shower. Smirking, obviously proud of herself, she stepped back and bent down to pick up her purse on the ground over by the nightstand.

Kyle smirked as she whispered in his ear. He watched her as she bent down and grabbed her purse then leaves the room. The enjoyment of being a guy and watching a girl seductively bend over and pick something up. The thought of her being in doggy style sex was another thing he wished to do. He checked the room to make sure they had left nothing behind. Since there wasn't, he turned in the key and climbed into the UPS truck.

"On the road again," He sang and smirked at her from across the seat. "I pulled out CD's from my car." He pointed to the CD case sitting by her. "Since all the stations are country, you can put one in." He turned on the truck and started down the road to the freeway. Three more days of six hours of driving. He wasn't sure if they'd keep this fast of sex going between them. It was just a matter of time, but, of course, only if she said to.

Reni couldn't help but laugh as he started to sing. When he pointed to the CD case, she cheered. "Oh thank fucking God!" She praised and reached for the CD's. Taking one out, she put it in, and turned it to a decent level. Adjusting her sunglasses, she turned to smile at him. "You have a good style of music, though I can't stand the country." She admitted with a chuckle.

Looking over at him, she eye fucked him. How could one not? He was simply delicious to look at. Kyle was perfect and down right sexy. Either women back in Salt Lake City were blind or down right stupid to let Kyle slip through their fingers.

Kyle sang with the words to the music of Linkin Park. He loved this band. His ultimate favorite. Whenever he got really mad, he'd put in Linkin Park and just blast the music. But there were some times where he'd just listen to them just to laugh at the lines in the songs. Taking a glace, he saw that she was staring at him. Smirking, he continued to drive.

After driving through ten small towns, they stopped for lunch then he let her drive. Telling her to keep following I-80 until they got to Iowa and asking her to wake him up so he could drive again, he took his pillow and curled up against the passenger door. Soon enough, he was out, dreaming about her.

Reni loved driving the big rig. In fact, she felt important when she was driving. Looking over as Kyle slept; she covered him up with her sweatshirt, so he'd stay warm. The thought of him being cold made her kind of... angry. He wouldn't be cold on her watch! Super Reni to the rescue! Wow, she was dork.

The hours slipped by rapidly and she continued to drive happily. Once they reached Iowa, she was sad to have to wake him up form his peaceful sleep. Pulling off the high way, she drove to a store and parked way in the back so that other cars would have parking space. Locking the doors, she got out and went inside to buy some energy drinks, water, snacks, and coffee for him. On her way to the register, her eyes caught sight of donuts and the temptation was far too great to pass them up. Getting five of the old fashioned glaze ones, she paid, and walked back to the truck.

Opening the driver's side door, she got in and put everything down. Carefully leaning toward Kyle, she kissed his temple and gently poked him to stir him. "Kyle," She whispered. "Time to wake up sleepy head."

Kyle felt the truck stop, but let it go. He heard the door open then shut. A thought went through his mind before he felt back to sleep. iShe probably needed to pee./i He woke not much later to her kissing him. He slowly opened his eyes to see her eyes looking into his. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, his voice deep with sleep. "Where are we?"

With his deep breath, he smelt something and his stomach growled. "Oh god ... I smell donuts." He looked at the bag in her hand then looked at her. "You got me some didn't you?" He asked, smirking because he felt like a little kid.

Reni chuckled as Kyle mentioned the donuts. "Hell yeah I did. What kind of woman would I be if I didn't buy donuts at a gas station? They're too tempting." She said, her voice sliding into a lustful one with the last sentence. She bent closer and bites his ear lobe teasingly. After her bite, she kissed it, and sat up. Taking out a donut for herself and then one for Kyle, she handed his to him. Biting into hers, she stuffed it down quickly. God... old fashioned glaze donuts were surely her weakness, second

to Kyle of course.

Opening one of the waters, she took a quick sip of the cold, refreshing liquid. It soothed her throat and she couldn't help but take another, but longer, sip of the water. She gulped the water down so fast that some of it leaked down her neck and rolled down into her cleavage. Shivering from the cool temperature of the water, she finished her long sip, and gasped for air. "Wow, I was thirsty." She muttered and then handed Kyle his coffee, "For you."

Kyle laughed as she ate her donut. He took his time with his. He was never a really fast eater. That is ... in human form. In his other form, he could eat a whole deer in twenty minutes. His brother timed it before. Smirking at the memory, he happily took his coffee. "Thanks babe," He took a sip and felt the warm liquid fall down his tube and felt the warm liquid warm him up. Sighing in relief, he set it down then stretched. Glancing out the window, he saw the sun was setting and that the city was familiar. Blinking, he realized that it was Des Moines, Iowa.

His eyes glanced back at Reni, but frowned. "You ate that whole bag all ready? Damn!" He took it in hopes of there being one more but, of course, there wasn't.

"Damn Reni. You eat really fast."

Reni looked up and over at Kyle with her mouth full of donut. Swallowing the wondrous food, she wiped her mouth and smiled slightly. "I'm a sucker for these things..." She said truthfully. Feeling bad for eating four donuts when he only got to have one, she grabbed her purse and jumped out of the truck. Running the gas station store, she bought three more donuts just for Kyle and a V8 juice for herself. With all the donuts she had just eaten, fruits and vegetables would do her good right about now. Paying for the food and drink, she ran back to the truck. Getting inside on the passenger side, she tossed the bag to Kyle and smiled happily.

"There, now I won't feel so guilty for being Ms. Piggy." She chuckled and opened her V8 juice. Then pointing to the other bag of energy and snacks, she put her seat belt on. "There is water, energy drinks, and other cracker type stuff in there for you." A yawn made her pause for a second. "Take what you want, please, I need to catch some... some-" She yawned again and then shook her head from the aftermath, "Some Zs."

Kyle laughed as she climbed out and ran into the gas station. He climbed onto the other side and adjusted the seat. As she climbed back into the truck, he saw she had bought more food. It didn't bother him, he was hungry after all. Smirking from her comments and seeing her yawns, he grabbed the bags from her. Pulling out the donuts, he ate them as he drove down the highway to Kansas City. He glanced over at her a few times as she slept and thought _angel_. She didn't glow, but she looked so peaceful that he thought that it would have fit.

Parking the truck in Kansas City, he went into the gas station. Getting some water and more energy bars, he knew it would be a long night so with these treats; he headed back to the truck. Even though it was eleven o'clock at night, he had slept most of the day so he was ready to go. Plus he wanted to get to St Louis by the next morning. Starting the truck, he started in the direction of St. Louis.

The night dragged on, but with his determination to see his family again that next morning, he drove.

Seven o'clock rolled around. He made the exit and headed towards Nikki's house. He hoped they were home to greet. Well at least someone to greet. Excitement and anxiety filled him as he turned down the street. A smile filled him as he saw Nikki's car, Mike's car and even Sage's car. "Yes." He whispered. He parked on the side of the road, halfway on the road, halfway on Nikki's lawn. He leaned over and gently shook Reni before giving her a kiss on the lips.

"We're here ..." He whispered in her ear. Surprisingly he felt more love just by waking her up than he had felt before. He kissed her forehead before sitting up and away from her stretching arms. He watched her with a little smile and eyes full of love.

Reni awoke from her sweet dream with Kyle kissing her forehead. Groaning, she opened her eyes a tiny smidgen and looked at Kyle. His eyes were filled with love. She was literally drowning in it as soon as she caught sight of them. A blush rose to cover her cheeks while she leaned up to kiss him tenderly. She was groggy and tired from being just woken up, but that didn't mean she couldn't kiss him. Moving her lips softly against his, Reni pulled back after a minute to lie back down.

Pulling her hood up so her bed head wouldn't scare someone dead, she tried to stretch and wake up. Remembering the energy drinks she had bought at the gas station store, she picked one up and took a sip. Zing and zang immediately zipped down her throat, awakening all her senses with a jolt of power. Sitting up right, she checked her makeup in the mirror. "Do I look like I just rolled out of bed?" She asked, her voice husky with sleep still, even after the pop of the energy drink.

Kyle smiled at the rose color of her cheeks. As their lips met, he sighed against hers. They were so soft and warm. He almost whined when she pulled away. He watched her put on her hoodie and reach for the last energy drink. Smirking, he watched as her body changed from the groggy language to the wide awake. "No, but you look like you just slept in a vehicle for almost ten hours." He leaned down and kissed her again. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a comb for her. "They won't mind how you look. They'll like you."

He saw movement out of her window, seeing Nikki holding a gun with Mike and Sage behind her. Chuckling, he waved so they knew it was him. He opened Reni's door and climbed over her to go greet them. Sage put his gun away and ran to Kyle. They both hugged and laughed just like old friends who hadn't seen each other for years.

Nikki smiled gently and put her gun away then hugged Kyle when it came to her turn. "You didn't call." She said.

Kyle smirked and nodded, "Did too. Left a message, but I guess you forgot to check them." Mike smiled gently and hugged Kyle as well.

"Four years is too long Kyle Williams." He commented then turned his attention to Reni who was climbing out of the truck. Kyle smiled and went to Reni.

"Nikki, Sage and Mike," He said pointing to each. "This is Reni ... uh ... This sounds bad, but I don't even know your last name."

Reni quickly fixed her hair and stepped down from the big rig. She saw the gun in the woman's hand and instantly froze. iWhat in the world.../I She thought before taking a small step toward Kyle. Smiling at Kyle shyly, she couldn't help but laugh in her head because she didn't tell him her last name. "Kiel," She said quietly, "Reni Kiel."

Her eyes scanned over the two men and the one woman. So these were the people that took Kyle in? They were all in such great shape and they looked so kind and caring. She could tell from just the way they greeted Kyle. "It's nice to meet you all finally. I've heard a lot of good things." She said, trying to break the tension.

Kyle smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He loved the feel of her in his arms, against his body. He saw the look in Nikki's eyes and knew that she saw what he felt. Nikki smiled and came closer to them. "Wish we could say the same." She looked up at Kyle. "How long have you two been together?"

Kyle rested his chin on Reni's head. "A week," He smiled gently knowing exactly that they wouldn't judge, since Nikki and Mike had had sex their first of knowing each other. When Kyle was younger he thought it was ludicrous that she had sex with Mike so soon. But after while of living with them and seeing their life style, he knew that they were happy, no matter what brought them together. Mike smiled and took Nikki's hand.

"Welcome." Sage said to them. "Come on Kyle, I know you're hungry. I'll make you all breakfast." He jogged into the house. Sage was always bouncy and ready to help wherever needed. It had always been either Sage or Jason who watched Kyle when he was in high school. A lot of his fellow Weres loved to pick on him since he was the weakest of them all, but as he grew so did his strength. He moved up on the ladder and now he really didn't need much help when it came to fights. All thanks to this family of Weres. Kyle watched as Nikki and Mike followed Sage into the house, ready to eat whatever Sage had to cook. He turned to Reni and kissed her.

"Welcome to my home." He said happily. "Just don't get scared about their guns. That's how they protect themselves." He kissed her nose and smiled gently, looking into her emerald eyes. He lipped I love you, before taking her hand and leading her into the two story house.

Reni wanted to kiss Kyle more but she walked with him into the huge house. Squeezing his hand tightly, she felt nervous and a little timid. She knew she shouldn't feel those things but hey, one sometimes could not control their emotions. Looking over at him, she saw that he was tired. Hot damn, he had been driving for about ten hours. Why was he still awake?

"Kyle, I know you have to be somewhat tired. Maybe you should go rest." She said, leaning closer to kiss him cheek. "I don't want you to be worn out."

Kyle smiled gently and kissed her. "After we eat, I can't go to sleep before eating Sage's food." He brushed her hair from her face. "He makes everything from scratch. Come on, let's eat." He pulled her into the kitchen. During breakfast they talked about what had happened the last three years and what they were planning on in the future. Kyle helped clean up then went to Reni as his family went upstairs to bed.

He took Reni's hand and pulled her outside onto the porch. "So what will you do while I sleep?" He asked looking into her eyes.

Reni loved being in Kyle's arms. At this point, she couldn't imagine being in any one's arms but his. Leaning back comfortably, she closed her eyes, and felt the warmth radiate from his body to hers. Stroking his arm with her finger nails, Reni couldn't help the thoughts of sex rush into her brain. She felt like a teenager again because she was getting very horny around him all the time. It wasn't that her emotions were out of control, she was just attracted to Kyle inside and out. The feelings she got around him were astounding because never before had she felt like this around someone.

Turning around his arms, Reni looked into his eyes, and got lost instantly. They were so beautiful and one of a kind. "I like sleep and I like being in your arms, so I think that I'll join you." She mumbled, still staring deeply into those ocean irises.

Kyle smiled and loved how just by his touch he could make her want him so. That feel was more than he ever dreamed of. He had seen it in Nikki and Mike and even Sage. The trio he grew up with. He admired how they could just look at each other and know more than words could say. He had always wanted it for himself. Maybe, now, he had it. He nodded then kissed her passionately. "Then together we'll sleep." He whispered on her lips before kissing her even more.

When he pulled away, he took her hand and guided her through the house to his old room. Sage had painted it a different color since he was last here, but he still liked it. After shutting the door, he stripped to his boxers. He pulled down the sheets and sat on the bed looking up into her emerald eyes as she stood before him.

When Kyle stripped down to his boxers, Reni could not help but get horny. The soft blend of his skin contrasted perfectly with the underwear and standing there he looked like a Greek god. His hair was ruffled and disheveled that looked sexy. Tiny wisps of brown fluttered over his eyes and forehead, causing her to want reach out and push them aside. His lips were the perfect shade of pink and the thoughts of them pressed against her skin made her wet with want. How could someone affect her to the point where she felt like a walking, talking orgasm? Kyle could. Being near him was like a dream. Guys like this didn't come by often and the fact that he was with her now... it was amazing. If she screwed this up somehow, then she would ultimately fail with any other man.

A smile stretched across Reni's face and her eyes twinkled with mischief. Slowly dropped her shirt strap, she slid the fabric down her body lazily. Might as well have some fun teasing him, but if things got out of hand again... she damn well was sure that she wouldn't stop them from having sex. Her will power against sex with him was low. Lower then anything else. Concentrating back on stripping before his oceanic eyes, Reni let her shirt fall around her legs. Stepping out of it, she moved her fingers to her zipper. Slowly pulling it down, she then unbuttoned her jeans and let them slid slyly down her smooth, pale legs.

She watched him and saw that his leopard pushed through and Kyle's eyes changed to the greenish-gold ones. He was beautiful and nothing could ever compare to him.

Kyle licked his lips as she undressed. The bright skin of hers looked so delectable. He wanted his mouth over all of it. He felt his leopard come up and watch with him. As she pulled down his pants, his dick hardened against his cotton boxers. He swallowed as she stood straight in her bra and underwear. He wanted to see her breasts underneath, wanted to lick her nipples under his tongue and pull the breasts into his mouth until she cried out. The image was so strong he found himself grabbing her waist and pulling her close.

Their lips met. Pressing hard against hers, he moaned and pulled her into his lap. Unable to control his lust, he went to her neck and sucked on it. His hands moved to her back as he started to take off her bra. Feeling it free, he pulled it down, looking into her eyes before he went for her breasts. He smirked before cupping up her breasts and pulling one into his mouth.

Reni didn't stop Kyle as he pulled her close and kissed her fiercely, thoughts of their bodies twining together in bed was utterly maddening. The more she let her mind race, the hornier she became. She felt his hands go behind her and release her bra, freeing her breasts from their captor. She slowly started to pant as his mouth covered one of her nipples.

She shouldn't be doing this... she shouldn't let him go further, but how could she stop him? The way his mouth covered her skin felt down right amazing. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pushed her groin up against his, even though her panties and his boxers were keeping them from having skin to skin contact. Moving her fingers up to his hair, she dragged them through; feeling the soft waves touch her fingertips was pure heaven.

They couldn't have sex, not yet. Even though she wanted it so much, they needed to wait, it would be best. With Kyle still sucking on her breast, Reni let her head fall back as the pleasure filled her up. Letting her mouth drop open as he began to suck on her neck, she couldn't help but let a moan escape. "Oh god... Kyle... we..." She tried to push the words out but couldn't do it. His mouth was too distracting.

Kyle bit lightly on her breast before going to the other. He closed his eyes and pulled it into his mouth. As her hands tightened, holding his hair in her fingers, he started to come back to his senses, but it was soon gone as she moved her hips, grinding their groins together. Moaning, he pulled her closer. He fell back against the bed and looked up at her. Her hair fell around him and it took his breath away. She was so beautiful that he just froze to take it all in.

Panting, he spoke. "You're so beautiful ... Such rosy cheeks ..." He leaned up and kissed both cheeks before looking into her eyes again. "Such beauty ..." He was so breathless and his mind unable to work. _What was it that they couldn't do?_

Reni felt her blush spread out from her cheeks down to her neck, tainting it a shade of pink. Sitting on his chest, she looked down into his greenish-gold speckled eyes. How could one man be so godly beautiful? Never before had she seen someone remotely close to him. He was special and someone she planned to keep in her life.

Her breasts hung above his chest and her panting moved them. Kyle made her feel so... so gorgeous. Leaning down to kiss him tenderly, she flicked her tongue against his lips, tasting the sweetness of him.

"You make me feel that way..." She panted while staring into his stunning eyes. Before she could say anymore, a knock sounded on the bedroom door, causing her to gasp and pull the blanket up to cover herself.

Kyle closed his eyes and tried not to get angry. He so wanted them to continue. The feeling of her around him was all he wanted at that moment. Maybe a few hours from now, he'd just want to hold her. All he knew was that his hormones were talking and there was a naked woman in his bed. Hormones were bad if you wanted to stay purely clean, but right that moment he didn't care about morally clean. All he cared was to be with her and to ease his aching dick.

Still panting from their make out, he sat up and put on some pants. Going to the door, he opened it and Sage stood there with an extra blanket and towels. Kyle watched as Sage looked to Reni and smirk. Sage patted Kyle's shoulder then shut the door after handing him the blanket and towels. Kyle dropped them to the floor knowing he'd pick them up later when he was more awake and thinking clearly.

Slowly he turned back to Reni to watch her stare at him from under the covers. The look in her eyes was fear then he remembered what they couldn't do. She had asked if they'd wait to have sex.

Licking his lips he lowered his eyes and felt his beast growl and go back to its cage. When he looked back at her, he smiled gently. "If I go back to the bed, we'll have sex ... I have no resistance when you touch me like you do. I think its best if I go sleep on the couch."

Reni couldn't help but let a smile touch her lips, understanding what he meant. Moving her eyes across his body, she eye fucked him for the second time this week. Shit, it was hard not to when he was standing in front of her looked like a sculpted Greek God. In fact, his muscular body reminded her of a Spartan, from the movie 300. Standing up with the blanket wrapped around her body, to conceal her feminine body parts from his wondering eyes, she pointed to the bed.

"You will be sleeping on the bed and I will be sleeping on the couch. You're the one who drove ten hours." She said while walking to the couch. Taking a detour, she bent down to pick up one of the pillows, and then jumped onto the couch.

Kyle smiled as he watched her walk down the stairs and lay on the couch. The way she moved was almost satisfying. Even though he was still horny, he was satisfied enough by her stride that he could deal with the aching and throbbing. He went to the bed and lay down. Looking out the window he was glad he had met her. She was more than he had ever wanted. He only hoped it would continue to be like this.

The soft bed and pillows against his body helped him relax. He felt sleep nibble at the edges of his body. Closing his eyes he gave into the tiredness of the long day. Sleep overcame him and dreamed only about her.

Reni fell asleep after a couple minutes of her head hitting the fluffy pillow. Pulling the blanket tight around her before she drifted off, she snuggled deep into the couch. It was comfortable but the bed had proven to be better. She dreamed about having wild, hardcore sex with Kyle. It was fantastic and when she woke up the next day, she knew that she'd be horny.

Groaning deep in her throat, her voice was laced with thick sleep. Why did morning have to come so quickly? Her dream had been fantastic. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall back asleep, but a soft set of lips touched her temple. "Kyle?" She whispered tiredly.

~*~*~*~


	4. Chapter 4

_**T**__**h**__**e**__**S**__**a**__**c**__**r**__**e**__**d**__**R**__**o**__**s**__**e**__**  
**_By: Kenny and Serene  
Chapter Four

Kyle had woken up before anyone else. He had that amazing talent of sleeping only four hours and feeling totally energized for the whole day. Only down side to that was that he couldn't do that every day. Most days he just slept seven to eight hours, but there were days where he slept only four or fifteen. It depended on what his body was use to or not.

His eyes opened and his dick pulsed more than he had ever felt. Guessing it was the fact that he had kept coming so close to having sex with Reni then denying the pleasure. Sighing, he pleasured himself before going downstairs.

As he got cleaned up in his long hot shower, he walked downstairs to see Reni asleep on the couch, her breasts showing despite the fact she was covered in a blanket from her stomach below. Licking his suddenly dry lips, he knelt in hopes that his body wouldn't go to her. But, of course, he started to crawl. His mind started to go blank over all the warning signs and all he could think of was her wrapped around his body.

When he came to the couch, he forced himself from licking her breasts. He kissed her temple instead. Covering her back up, he smiled as she slowly opened her eyes. "Evening." He kissed her nose.

Reni felt the blanket being tugged up higher on her body. Opening her eyes, she looked up at Kyle and saw that his eyes were filled with half lust half love. He was so stunning and amazing. A part of her wanted to believe that he just a figment of her imagination and another part of her was greedy, not willing to share him with anyone else. Damn, she was a greedy bitch, but if that meant that Kyle belonged to her, she didn't care at all.

Sitting up on the coach, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips to Kyle's. The soft feel of them made her moan. Everything about him made her needy and everything about him she wanted.

Pulling away from his lips suddenly, knowing she had to stop before it got out of control again, she smiled at him, eyes sparkling with happiness. Bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks, she gave him another quick kiss. The scent of shampoo and soap floated off of him and she sniffed. Hooo boy, that smelt wonderful. He smelt wonderful.

"Did you take shower? Without me?" She said, smirking.

Kyle watched as she sat up. He closed his eyes before their lips met. When he heard her moan, he couldn't help but do it himself. He sat on the floor when she pulled away. Blinking back up at her, he smiled gently. "If I had known you wanted to join me, I'd have picked you up and carried you there." He smirked and kissed the palm of her hand.

Oh how he wanted to pick her up anyway and carry her to his room. He wanted to make love to her until they were too weak to move. He shivered from the thought. This was going to be pure torture for the both of them.

Reni smirked and kissed his forehead before standing up. Holding the blanket around her body still, she looked around. "Where is your family?" She asked, her eyes scanning around. She didn't hear any talking in the other rooms so maybe they had gone out? Stretching she let the blanket fall to the floor around her ankles. "Sir, could you kindly show me where the shower room is?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Kyle smirked and eyed her body. He stood and went to her. He picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her. Whispering in her ear after he picked her up, he spoke. "They're still here." He carried her up to his bathroom and set her down. "Here is the shower room, m'lady." He smirked and kissed her nose.

Even thought he wanted to watch her and maybe even join her, he knew it was best if he just went downstairs to make something for everyone to eat. Kissing her nose again, he started for the door. "I'll be in the kitchen."

Reni's body ached to call him back and join her. Instead, she put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from talking to him. Taking off her panties and hopped into the shower. Washing her body and hair, she got out of the shower a half an hour later. Wrapping her body in a clean, soft towel, she walked to her room and changed into clean clothes. Brushing out her long hair she went down to the kitchen and kissed Kyle's cheek.

"I'm nice and clean." She said with a smile.

Kyle smirked and kissed her back before whispering. "Now should we get dirty?" After kissing her nose and smirking happily at her, he turned to the pan of noodles. He heard footsteps come down the stairs. Grabbing the pan, he poured it into the strainer. He watched as the pasta caught but the water seeped through. He set it in the sink. Moving around the kitchen he pulled out bowls and plates, handing them to Reni for her to set the table. Going to the fridge, he pulled out salad, dressings and cheese. He put them on the table. Going back to the stove, he turned it off then poured the Alfredo sauce into a bowl. The noodles joined it soon after. With a fork, he stirred it and set it down as everyone sat down happily willing to eat.

Smiling, he knew he had missed this. He sat down by Reni and watched as everyone dug in. Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed her cheek. "You smell like roses." He said in her ear.

Reni watched Kyle work in the kitchen and noticed that he was very handy. She studied the way he walked around and made dinner. Leaning against the counter, she stared at the noodles while they flopped and flipped into the collinear. When he stirred the sauce and fettuccini together, she couldn't help but sniff and smell the delectable Alfredo sauce. A grumbling growl of her stomach echoed throughout the room. Chuckling, she sat down at the table and smiled at Kyle. He was damn handy in the kitchen that for sure. She wondered if Kyle had ever considered being a chef.

She couldn't help but blush slightly when he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek. Oh gosh, he had just displayed public affection in front of his family. Wow... she wasn't nervous at all. Nope. Pfft, she was definitely nervous around his family. Reni wanted them to like her not hate her.

"I have this rose shampoo I use when showering." She said, smiling. Leaning up to kiss his lips, she quickly licked his lips before dishing up the food Kyle had prepared.

Kyle smiled and smelled her hair again. "I love the smell of roses." He whispered in her ear. He picked up his fork. Twirling the food with his fork, on her plate of course, he smirked as she watched him bring it to his mouth and eat it. He chewed them then swallowed the delicious taste of the sauce.

"So Nikki, you work tonight?" He asked turning to her, before taking another bite from Reni's plate. Since he still hadn't dished his up, he just continued to eat from Reni's.

Nikki smiled gently. Swallowing, she shook her head. "No, Mike and I are flying to Tennessee." She took Mike's hand and smiled up at him. Sage sighed.

"But I don't get to go." He frowned, but Kyle knew it was play. They were a three-some. Sage probably had his time with her before now.

Reni snatched Kyle's fork out of his hand and twirled it around in her noodles. Bringing it to her mouth, she opened wide, and started to eat the Alfredo meal. Moaning softly as she chewed, she moved her fork back down to get another scoop. Eating another bite, she squeezed Kyle's hand.

"This is really good," She muttered before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Kyle smirked and kissed her cheek. Time went by fast. First Mike and Nikki left in her jeep to the airport then Sage going off to work. Kyle cleaned the kitchen then joined Reni on the couch. Sighing happily, he took her hand and held it. "Shall we go apartment hunting in the morning?" He asked looking into her eyes. He was really excited to actually live with her. He could tell by her eyes that she was too. Something about the last few hours had given that look in her eyes. He wondered if it was the fact he knew how to cook or something else that he couldn't think of.

When Kyle came to sit by her on the couch, Reni stretched her legs to their full length, and lay down. Putting her head in his lap, she grabbed his hand and held it tightly. Laying on the couch with Kyle felt good, like it was meant to be. Smiling, she closed her eyes and imagined doing this regularly everyday once they found their apartment. Nuzzling her cheek against his leg, she opened her eyes back up, and looked up at him.

"I'd love to go hunt for apartments with you." She said, her voice filled strongly with love. Gazing into his gorgeous ocean blue eyes and found herself drowning in them. "Are Sage, Nikki, and Mike... all together?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Kyle smiled gently as she nuzzled her cheek into his leg. It was nice feeling. Just a small gesture caused his whole body to react. He started playing with her hair. Grabbing a little bit of it at a time and running his fingers through it. Eventually he came to the point where he had her whole head of hair in one area and running his hands through it.

He smirked as she mentioned them. Nodding yes to her question, he bent down to kiss her. When he pulled away he spoke. "Yeah, they have been since I moved when I was fifteen." He took a deep breath to smell the lovely roses that she had in her hair.

Reni moaned sweetly as Kyle's lips touched hers for a kiss. It was such a sweet satisfaction to know that Kyle was here with her, kissing her, playing with her hair. He wasn't with another woman. He was with her. He was real. The Greek God was real and her head was in his lap. The feel of his fingers running through her hair was beyond anything she'd ever imagined. As he played with her hair she couldn't help but feel her entire body calm and relax. Kyle had such an amazing effect on her.

"Aren't they leopards like you though? Don't Sage and Mike's beast not like the fact that they have to share Nikki?" She asked, glancing between Kyle's lips and eyes. She leaned up to give him a soft, tender kiss before he spoke. "You like my shampoo scent?"

Kyle loved the sensation of her kisses. It took him awhile to find the answer to her question. She just had that much effect on him. Smiling at how stupid but in love he was with her. "Yeah they're all leopards and no. They don't hate the fact that they share her. They take turns with her." He smiled gently and kissed her again. His hands started to braid her hair and chuckled as she asked her question. "As I said, I love the smell of roses."

Bending down again, he kissed her. He deepened the kiss after a bit and wanted more of her, never wanting to let her leave his sight. Ever.

Reni couldn't stop the moan from leaving as Kyle deepened the kiss. Straining her neck to get better access at his lips, she flicked her tongue out, willing his to come out and play. Her mind buzzed with fuzz while they continued to kiss. She couldn't think straight with him. It was like she was blind when it came to him, that everything around her became a blur except for Kyle. Her entire focus was on him and how she could please him. Obviously her body attracted his attention but there was more then just a sexual lust they had for one another. No matter how hard she tried to get to the bottom of the feelings Kyle stirred up within her, it almost ended up in more confusion. It was good confusion. She didn't want to confuse herself and stop liking Kyle. She doubted that that would ever happen. Kyle was... perfect for her in every way. There was no bullshit between them. It was all straight forward and honest.

Sitting up into his lap, Reni faced him, and let her legs dangle over the edges of his. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled their lips closer, their tongues dancing and desiring each others.

Kyle moaned as she straddled him on his lap. He cupped her butt and pulled her closer wanting her to feel his hardness that she always tends to give him just by the littlest touches. He broke their kisses and went to her neck. Hungrily, he sucked at the skin. He wanted her. So bad his body ached with the need. But he won't complain. He'd take their make out sessions as much as possible ... if they could keep saying no that is.

Wanting to touch her skin, he raised his hands to the hem of her shirt and went under. His hands found her pale skin and he took in the warmth of it into his hands. His mouth went to the other side of her neck and again, sucked on the skin with hunger. His hips bucked against hers wanting his dick to go into her.

Reni gasped as Kyle bucked his hips against her. Oh shit that was a major turn on. She felt the hard length of him touch the inside of her thigh and boy did she ever want to feel that against her naked skin. Actually, screw feeling it, she wanted him inside of her. It was really difficult to deny sex with Kyle, but it had to be done. Her mother had taught her better and she was going to honor those teachers for as long as she could.

When he sucked on her neck, Reni hoped that Kyle gave her hickeys. She wasn't sure why hickeys were a turn on for her, but people had kinks that they would never understand. Maybe it was the thought that they were from him that turned her on so much. Probably. Or it could be the fact that the noise Kyle's mouth made while he sucked on her skin was erotic.

Shivers of pleasure raced up her spine when Kyle's hands started to roam her body. With them under her shirt, she felt him explore inches of her body. Putting her own hands under her shirt, she guided his to her breasts, wanting him to give attention to them. Her nipples were hard as diamonds, begging to be touched, and the ache between her thighs was growing quickly.

Kyle felt the heat rise between them. It was becoming too hot for him to handle. His beast filled him up wanting some action too, but since he had complete control of his beautiful leopard, he wouldn't let him out. Not with Reni under or above him. He couldn't hurt her. Kyle's mouth went back to hers after he took off her shirt. Their mouths locked as their tongues played and his hands squeezed her breasts. As he started taking off her bra, he remembered they were in the living room.

Standing with her clinging to him, he started walking to his room. No way was he going to have one of the leopards walk in on them having sex. If it had been another leopard, he wouldn't have cared so much. They always had public sex. But with Reni being human and not accustom to his lifestyle as a leopard, he would make it private. He knew the other leopards, if in the house could hear it, they'd keep quiet after they realized she was human.

Kicking his door shut with his foot, he gently laid her down on the bed, his mouth over her breast and her bra on the floor.

The sexual tension between them would ultimately be their demise. At this point with Kyle at her breast, Reni thrust her chest out closer to his mouth, wanting to feel more of his mouth around the other nipple. His lips were spreading fire all over her body and a constant moaning was coming from her. There was no stopping them as they got louder when Kyle flicked his tongue against her nipple. God, it felt amazing. Too amazing to be real but yet here she was, on the brick of having intercourse with a stripper. A stripper she was falling head over heels for.

Reni ran her hands through his hair as Kyle continued to tease her with his excellent mouth. Reaching over, she hooked her fingers underneath his shirt and pulled it up, wanting him to have his flesh against hers.

"Oh lord..." She panted, eyes roaming to the back of her head from all the pleasure she was feeling.

Kyle helped her out of his shirt. Throwing the fabric to the floor, his mouth went to the valley between her breasts. He kissed it ever so gently. He continued the kissing down to her belly button. As he did this, his fingers worked at her pants. His eyes watched her waiting for denial he thought would come. Only she could say no to this. Part of him wanted to be that high school kid he use to be. Keep all those promises that you make. But kneeling on this bed with her half naked on his bed, he didn't want to be that high school kid anymore. He wanted to be that stripper he had turned into.

He got the button undone of her pants and slowly let the zipper unzip as he watched her face waiting for that denial. That voice to say no, we can't, not now. His hands moved ever so slow, waiting, wondering what she'd say or do.

Reni swallowed hard and let her eyes flutter closed for a couple seconds as his fingers tugged her zipper down. Her will power was low, almost depleted. She had to say no, that they had to wait, but... ninety nine percent of her ached for Kyle. The one percent was still lingering on her mother's upbringing. Her emotions swirled in circles, coming to no end. Looking down at where his goal was, she swallowed again, and covered a hand with his, halting it. She almost choked when she spoke. "We have to... stop."

There was no doubt in her mind that she wanted him endlessly, for hours on end, but this was not the place and time for it. Sure they felt for each other, but it was so early in their relationship. Too early to have sex. Too early for... amazing orgasms. Many mind blowing orgasms with Kyle.

Taking a deep breath, Reni gave him a gently kiss. "I hate to keep stopping us, but we have to wait, if possible, for a little longer. Please understand that I don't mean to give you a boner then make you suffer and not get release. I can and will give you a release if you want just not from penetration." She licked her lips.

Kyle didn't expect the hurt he got from her saying no that time. He didn't want to feel hurt. He understood her reason for saying no, but he still felt it. Smiling gently to show that it was okay, he zipped her back up then buttoned her pants. He crawled above her and kissed her gently. "It's okay." He whispered. He really didn't want this barrier around them ... but it was there. After kissing her lips gently, he climbed off the bed. "I'm going to take a walk to cool down if that's okay ..." He swallowed as he looked at her.

If he stayed here, he'd end up raping her. So a walk was best. To cool the tension he felt, and maybe get rid of these feelings of hurt from his heart that he knew she didn't mean to put there.

Reni saw the hurt staining Kyle's eyes and guilty instantly filled inside of her. God, she was so stupid, leading him on like that then cutting him off. She was such an idiot. She watched him walk out of the room after getting dressed. When she heard the front door shut, she kicked the wall. It took her brain a couple seconds to realize that pain heated up in her foot. It wasn't a good idea but seeing the pain in Kyle's eyes nearly beat her down. Here she was, with this amazing guy, and after only a couple days in a relationship with him, she'd managed to hurt him. Shit, wasn't she just a walk in the park? Not to mention she was stupid as fuck to think that she wouldn't screw something up.

Pulling on her shirt, she closed the shades to block the light and got under the covers. Tugging them over her head, she punched the head board, furious with herself_. _

_You're a fake, stupid, inconsiderate bitch. You deserve scum under someone's shoe_.

Reni groaned and shut her eyes tightly. What if Kyle came back and pointed to the door? What if he didn't want to be with her anymore? What if she had to walk home? Fuck, she might as well go back to Germany. At least she wasn't a fuck up in her home town.

Counting the minutes, it had been a good hour since Kyle left. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't come back. She was a royal bitch and she couldn't blame him for not coming back. God, she was so stupid.

Trying to will herself to sleep, the memory of the hurt inside Kyle's eyes was there inside her mind, haunting her. When she fell asleep, a nightmare started.

Kyle walked a couple blocked then went into the woods. Walking down the path he had gotten to know so well as a teenager, he walked on to the tree house he had built in secret. He had always come here to study, or to get away from the other leopards. He climbed up into the tree then sat down by all his old things.

Closing his eyes, he thought about what had happened. This was definitely not something he wanted between them after only a week. God he knew that she wanted to wait on sex but ... the sex drive that the two of them had. And even the way he was raised. Sex was open. Sex was something that was shown to someone you loved. It had always been that way to him.

Though he knew she loved him ... as much as you could after a week, but what if she didn't love him as much as he did her? He buried his face in his knees and tried really hard to get rid of these thoughts that he didn't want. He didn't want the doubt about her. He didn't want to start blocking his heart again.

Taking a deep breath, he lifted his head. He'd give her one more chance. One more chance with his heart fully into the relationship. He couldn't judge after only one disagreement. After only a week. He jumped down from the tree house, and walked back towards the house. As he got there, he saw that Sage was home. Nodding to his friend and brother, he walked up the steps to go see Reni.

Hearing her shallow breathing, he narrowed his eyes. She was under the blanket, as if she was hiding. But the way she was breathing ... it wasn't crying, it was as if she was sleeping. Only the breathing methods were all wrong. He knelt on the side of the bed and slowly shook her to wake her.

Reni felt someone shaking her but the vivid nightmare wouldn't let go. It persisted. A knife came down and gutted her roughly. The pain felt so real and she opened her mouth to scream-

Opening her eyes, she heard her high pitched scream pierce the room. After realizing that the dream was over, she stopped screaming and began to pant, her forehead moist with sweat. Pushing her way through the blanket, she jumped as Kyle sat in front of her. When did he get he get here? Continuing to pant, Reni sat up and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

She didn't meet his gaze and before any words could be exchanged between them, her cell phone started ringing and vibrating in her pocket. Reaching under the covers, she checked the caller ID. Steele. Oh sweet Jesus, her brother. Unlocking her touch screen, she tapped the answer square and put it to her ear. "Hallo?" She spoke in German, knowing that the conversation was something she didn't want anyone else to understand.

~*~*~*~

The call lasted for a good hour before Steele finally let her end it. She had explained everything to her brother, not feeling weird for giving him the details. There was nothing in this world that she couldn't tell her big brother. He was most helpful when he knew everything.

Laying down in the grass on the front lawn, Reni processed the conversation inside her head.

_"You shouldn't have even let the situation get out of hand. That was inconsiderate of you. Leading a man on... God, I applaud your boy friend for being able to walk away. If you don't want sex then don't go beyond a tender kiss of affection. You go into passionate kissing and still not wanting sex, and then you're sending off the wrong signals sister. I hate to say this and please know I mean this to no permanent offense, but Reni, you're being a bitch."_

Steele's words mocked her and wouldn't leave her alone, but she knew he was right. He was always right. Fuck.

Kyle blinked as she screamed in the room. Sage ran into the room as she answered her phone. All Kyle could do was watch her leave the room talking in a language he couldn't even start to understand. He glanced at Sage then turned away. Walking to the window, he watched her. She paced on the lawn for a good half hour before sitting down. Sighing, he went downstairs to the kitchen where Sage was making some type of desert.

When he realized he wasn't in the mood to just watch his brother cook, he went to the back porch. Sitting in one of the chairs, he watched the birds in the trees, sing and dance in hopes to mate with one another. Funny how life is. Reproduction .. The biggest thing a living being has to do in their life. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about anything and waiting for Reni to get off the phone, with whomever it was she was talking to.

Reni sighed and stood after a couple minutes of relaxing with her back against the grass. Tucking her phone in her pocket, she walked to the backyard. She was glad that there weren't many bugs out. She hated bugs. Opening the back gate, she closed it behind her then jumped when she saw Kyle looking at her. Swallowing hard, she tried to smile but failed miserably.

After a moment of staring at him she managed to speak. "Hi..." She said quietly, not sure if he wanted to talk to her.

Kyle smiled gently. "Hi ..." He lowered his eyes not sure where they were going to go now. Taking a deep breath, he didn't wait for her to ease their uncomfortable tension. "Come watch the sunset with me ..." He looked up and into her eyes. He knew that if you always waited for someone to read your mind, you'd never get anything done.

He moved his legs so she could sit in front of him. Only hoping that she would. It would be even more uncomfortable when she said no. He hoped she wouldn't. It would be too soon for his heart to be hurt again.

Reni nodded and walked to go sit in front of him. Planting her butt down, she leaned back against him, hoping he didn't mind. Getting comfortable, she focused her eyes on the sun setting in the skies. Its rays splashed gold's, pinks, reds, oranges, and hints of yellows all over the sky. It truly a wonderful sight to watch. A smile crept across her face and she shifted her gaze to Kyle. "This is beautiful." She whispered softly.

Kyle nodded and smiled. Even though he wanted to kiss her, he turned his gaze back to the landscape. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Feeling like a lost little boy holding his teddy bear, scared, hungry and tired, even though he wasn't tired or even hungry, that's what came to his mind. He rested his chin on her head and held her tight against him.

Another feeling went through him and this feeling he knew all too well. Loss or waiting for the loss. He knew once he felt this, things between them weren't going to go well. He had felt this a few days before his parents and brother died. And every time he was put into foster care. Only time he never felt it was around Nikki's leopards.

Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly. It was only a matter of time. Then he'd be all alone again.

Reni felt a strong sad emotion come off of him in long waves. Sitting up, she turned around, and stared into his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice tender. She saw the sadness in his eyes and felt her heart falter. This was all her fault. She wasn't right for Kyle. "If you... want me to leave... I will, if that's what you're trying to say."

It wouldn't be the first time someone said that to her. She guessed she was just such a horrible girlfriend that no one could stand her for more then a couple days. They'd fuck her then leave her. It always happened. Only a matter of time until Kyle got his chance to stab her in the heart.

Kyle shook his head. "No ... I'm scared that you'd just leave ..." He looked into her eyes. "I can't help but feel this way ..." He swallowed and felt tears come up. "It may seem really stupid to be so emotional about feeling lonely .. but its my one fear. Being alone ..." He took another deep breath but that didn't stop the tears. He buried his face in her neck since it was the closest place he could hide his face. Knowing that she saw the tears, he still hid. It was a habit.

In the hospital after his parents died, a cop told him that it was dumb to cry. Since then, he only cried when he was alone. If he even did cry.

Reni wrapped her arms around Kyle tightly, holding him with pure love and care. Rocking him back and forth, she kissed his temple. "Don't be ashamed to cry. Everyone cries and hard asses who say its dumb to cry are hypocrites." She whispered in his ear before kissing it. Her body swayed as she held him tightly, not wanting to let go. If only she could hold him forever. In some ways, Kyle was more mature then the oldest person in the world and other times, she noticed that he had things and insecurities that needed to develop and disappear. That was true with everyone though. Everyone had their insecurities.

"I won't leave unless you tell me to." She said before kissing his forehead.

Kyle held her tight and hoped he would tell her to go. With his temper, he knew he probably would. He just hoped he'd never get to his temper. When he finally got control of his emotions again, he looked into her eyes. "So ... what do you want to do ...?" He asked, knowing he needed to do something active, but had no idea what she was into.

"Well ... maybe I should ask what do you like to do active wise?" Smiling gently, he felt better. He was glad he told her that was his fear. Maybe it would make it easier between them? He hoped.

Reni chuckled and smiled happily. She was glad to see that his mood was lifting by the minute. Taking his hand, she stood, and squeezed it. "I'll do pretty much anything. I like working on cars, thanks to my brother." She chuckled and skipped down the street. She started to walk with Kyle, hoping that they would get more time to talk. Swallowing, she looked ahead of them.

"Look about earlier, I'm sorry. I won't... tease you anymore. It's not fair." She said as her brothers words echoed inside her head.

Kyle smiled gently and stopped her. "I'll be honest with you. I really didn't expect to hurt as bad as it did. I respect your wishes, don't get me wrong, but I think we should try and keep it simple ... until your ready ..." He looked into her green eyes. He leaned down and kissed her nose, then started walking again. "So what's your favorite sport?"

Reni nodded her head in agreement. Squeezing his hand, she blushed a little bit when he kissed her nose. Walking along with him down the sidewalk, she turned the corner with him and saw a playground. Children were still playing on it, laughing, running, and screaming with joy. They were adorable. Sometimes she wished that she could be a little kid again. Life was so simple back then.

She chuckled at his question. "Well, I use to play a little bit of volleyball when I was younger. My brother taught me some softball and baseball but I get scared of the ball when it comes at me sometimes. In high school I was more of a musician. I went into orchestra and played the violin for ten years straight." Reni said, smiling proudly. "Do you play sports?"

Kyle smiled as she spoke. He moved to a bench and sat down to watch the kids play. "A violin? Wow. I know nothing of instruments. I can sing with the singers on CDs but that's about all the music I know." He chuckles and shakes his head. "I like all types of sports, watching them, playing with friends just in the yard or at the park, but that's about what I've been involved. I'd have to say baseball is my favorite though. I understand those game rules better than all the others."

He continued to hold her hand as they sat and watched the children. He was content like this. Thinking back to memories where he was just content holding someone's hand. He thought of his real mother. She'd just pick him up and hold him in her lap as she spoke quietly to him. He pushed the memory away. Now wasn't the time to think of his dead parents. He'd just end up being really sad again.

"What's your favorite meal?" He smirked at her, wondering what it was.

Reni laughed as one of the girls caught the boy, freezing him in a game of freeze tag. Resting her head against Kyle's arm, she held his hand tighter, not wanting to ease up, afraid that he might bolt up, and run away. Stroking the back of his hand lovingly, she smiled as he spoke. "Maybe you could teach me some more baseball. I like learning about new things. You know, my brother would always tease me because I couldn't throw a football." She shrugged and closed her eyes. When he asked her about her favorite meal, Reni instantly thought about her mothers delicious home cooking. "Oh gosh, my favorite food is one of my mother's dishes. It's a desert and I would kill anyone to have some." She chuckled and opened her eyes back up. "You'd like my mom. She makes a living off of making recipes, selling cook books, and frozen meals. You and her could exchange ideas maybe."

Kyle smiled and sat up straight. "I would love that. I love cooking. I've even made my own cookbook out of my favorite recipes out of everyone else's cookbooks." He chuckled at the memory. When he was 17, he got the idea to write down all his favorite recipes in a notebook. Gradually that turned into a word document and in a four inch binder, he kept them all. For his new favorites, he just kept it in a smaller binder.

"I would also love to try her meals. I bet she's a great cook, by the sound of your voice." He laughed. "Now I'm hungry."

Reni lifted her head and kissed his cheek. "Her food doesn't sell in the United States but maybe you could buy some online. Hell, screw it, I'll just tell her to send some over for you." She said smiling, her eyes glittering with passion. "I know you'd like her food, especially my favorite." Leaning in to kiss his cheek again, she put her head back against his arm. "Would you like to head back?" She asked, closing her eyes, and taking a deep breath.

Kyle smiled and nodded. "Sure." With it being dark and the kids running home to get ready for bed, he knew they best be going back too. He stood and continued to hold her hand as they walked back. "So who was on the phone with you earlier?" He asked before they walked in the front door. Glancing in the living room he saw Sage watching another movie. Kyle smiled at him then walked into the kitchen with her. He could hear what movie it was. Fido. Kyle didn't much like that dumb kid movie. But that was Sage for you. He was still pretty much like a little kid when it came to the simple things.

Reni walked into kitchen with him, holding his hand the entire way. When he moved across the room, she sat down on one of chairs and stretched out her legs. Cracking her neck, she put her elbows on the table top and smiled gently. "My brother Steele. He wanted to know where I was, if I was safe, and what was going on." She said truthfully.

Kyle pulled out a pan and filled it with water. He reached in and pulled out the Kraft Macaroni and Cheese box. After setting it on the counter, he went to her. He sat in the next chair to her. "So what did he have to say ...?" He asked a little nervous. As the water came to a boil, he grabbed the box, opened it then poured the pasta into the pan. Normally he'd make Macaroni and Cheese from scratch, but one he didn't want to grate the cheese and melt it. He was just a little too lazy for that at that moment.

Reni watched Kyle work in the kitchen. If he didn't become a chef, she would personally hurt him. Smiling as he came to sit down by her, it turned upside down when he asked about the conversation that she had had with Steele. "Well..." She thought for a moment as his words echoed inside her head. God, they were annoying, but she couldn't lie to him. "He basically told me that I was a bitch for teasing you then saying no to sex. He believes that leading on a man is the worst thing possible when it comes to having boners." She shrugs and looks out the window. "He also said I was sending the wrong signals if I kept saying no to sex and that I was letting the situation blow out of proportion."

Kyle blinked as he watched her talk. Her brother had said that to her? He went to her and knelt in front of her. "Sure it's hard to get rid of a boner but ... I think its both our faults. Not just yours. Our lust is so strong that its been hard for you to say no. For me ... is always been how I showed love for others, among other things. I don't know how to say no to it ... unless of course I don't like the person." He let out a sigh and grabbed her hand. Lifting her hand to his mouth, he kissed it gently.

"Don't take all the blame."

Reni looked deeply into his eyes as he kissed her hand. He... couldn't say no to sex? That shouldn't make her worry but... it did. What if a girl he liked came up with him and asked to have sex after turning him on? Would he be able to deny her? Having an open relationship was not something she signed up for. She did understand and didn't hate him at all for liking sex because it must have been something he grew up around. That was definitely the opposite case for her.

"I... everything he said though is true. My brother knows me well and I agree with him. It's a bitchy thing when I tease you and then say no. It's hard to say no, yes, but still. I shouldn't do it."

Kyle must have said something wrong to get that look on her face. Licking his lips, he wondered what he had said. Nodding to her comments, he stood to go pour the noodles into the collinear then grabbed butter and set it in the pan to melt. "So ... was that German that you were speaking to him?" He asked, changing the subject, hoping that he wouldn't bring it up again. Assuming that's what it was that that made her give that look to him.

Reni nodded and started to play with her hands. Thoughts were running around in her head like a crazy bitch on crack. They were tossing and turning and making her fidget. Glancing up at Kyle as he asked about the German she had been speaking, she started to talk about random things in her native tongue. She also mention, knowing full well that he couldn't understand her, that she really liked him, if he ever told her to leave she'd probably die inside, and that he was probably the best boyfriend she had ever had.

Looking up, she saw that Kyle looked dumbfounded. His face expression made her chuckle and smile. "Don't worry, I was just talking randomly and yes I was talking in German on the phone."

Kyle chuckled. Quickly finishing his meal, he poured it into two bowls before sitting down beside her. Handing her bowl and fork, he smiled. "You don't have to eat it all if you don't want to." He then dug down into his. After they ate, they sat down and watched movies all night with Sage.

~*~*~*~


	5. Chapter 5

**_T__h__e__S__a__c__r__e__d__R__o__s__e__  
_By: Kenny and Serene  
Chapter Five**

The next couple of days went well for Reni. She had managed to not to tease Kyle in any way, which was good, but she still couldn't deny the fact that she wanted him. A lot. Throughout the days, at best, her and Kyle had only kissed each others cheek and snuggled. She slept on the couch because she wouldn't let him take it. It didn't seem right to her for him to sleep on the couch, especially since he had a bed.

She knew the sexual tension between them was growing but neither of them confronted it. If they did... God only knew what that would lead to. Sitting up on Kyle's bed, she waited for him to get done with his shower so they could start watching a movie.

The last couple days for Kyle had been good to him. They had gotten their apartment. Plus, he was going to go out today and get her a bed for the extra bedroom. He felt guilty to let her sleep on the couch like she was. After climbing out of the shower, he dried himself. He quickly looked in the mirror before wrapping the towel around himself and walking out of the bathroom. He stopped as he saw her sitting on the bed. "Sorry .." He went quickly grabbed his clothes then went back into the bathroom.

Biting his lip, he sat on the edge of the tub and let out a breath he didn't think he was holding. This was going to be much harder than he ever thought. He needed to be much more careful.

Reni saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to stare at Kyle, who was coming out of the bathroom, with just a towel around his waist. His abs and muscular arms were glistening with water droplets, causing her mind to start turning out all the possibilities they could do. Right here right now. On the bed, on the floor, against a wall, in the bathroom, doggy style, and many more positions she could only dream about. She turned away and stood to let him get dressed, forgetting that she was wearing short shorts and a black tank top, exposing the tops of her pale white breasts.

The image of her sitting on his bed made a pretty big indent into his head. Closing his eyes to ease his dizziness, it didn't really help. All he saw was her half naked below him. Growling, he stood and went to her. He turned her around and pressed his lips to her. His lips pressed hard against hers as he pushed her against the wall. God ... he wanted to have sex with her. It was killing him to be denied like this.

Reni froze in her tracks as she heard a growling noise behind her. A hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. The next thing she knew, Kyle's lips were against hers. His kisses were deadly and seductive. Oh shit, she couldn't... but she wanted to so badly. When he pressed his lips against hers, a sweet moan escaped from her. Tangling her hands in his hair, she pressed her body against his, trying to tell him that this was torturing her too.

Their kisses became more passionate and the situation was slowly starting to lose control. The sexual tension between them was like a volcano erupting.

Kyle moaned and lifted her up. As her legs wrapped around him, his boner grew and another moan escaped him. But this moan was more of a pleading moan. He wanted her so bad he'd beg for it. His mouth went to her neck and sucked on the skin. He thought he could let them go on until she wanted it, but he couldn't. He needed release ... to know he was loved. His mind screamed. His body screamed for it. Shivering, he grabbed her wrists and held them up against the wall. He shook as he tried to gain control. He couldn't do this. He couldn't.

Swallowing hard, he kept his gaze from her. "I can't ..." He choked.

Reni was panting from the pleasure and her heart was beating very quick. She could feel his beast rising and trying to take control. This had to stop, if this got out of control... they'd have sex. Biting her lip, she closed her eyes and tried to slow down her heart rate. Gripping his strong shoulders, she took a couple deep breaths. "We can't Kyle..." She whispered, hoping that he'd understand. This time it wasn't her who had came onto him or teased him. So would he accept it?

Kyle closed his eyes and swallowed. He slowly let her down. Turning away, his heart ached. He didn't want her to go because he never loved someone so much, but how could she deny him so much? How could she want him but then say no? Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth to say the words. He didn't want to, but it was best ... if she couldn't love him like he did her ... then what was the point of her being here? Teasing him? Lying to him?

His stomach instantly filled with butterflies as he started to speak. "Then go ..." He said in a broken voice, not looking at her. He tried to explain to her that he grew up in a life style where he was a prostitute and a whole lifestyle that revolved around sex. Fucking hell, he was a stripper! Wouldn't that have given any clues? He guessed not. Not if she kept denying a body he knew damn well was hot.

So many girls wanted him. He shook in pain and anger that he actually fell for someone like her.

Reni looked at Kyle, half of her not believing what she had heard, but the other half... well it just wasn't there anymore. She continued to stare at him, face blank, but her eyes, they were betraying her. Tears leaked down her cheeks and her green eyes shimmered. Her throat burned and her mouth went dry when slowly parts of her came to the realization. Moving around Kyle, she grabbed her purse, and phone. Swallowing hard, she tried not to break down and ball her eyes out in front of him. Not that he would care. He obviously only cared about having sex with her. Sex was never a big thing for her in a relationship. She firmly believed that there was more to a relationship then sex. He obviously had different things in mind. Walking out the front door, she didn't even both grabbing anything else that belonged to her. He could burn it. She didn't care.

Checking her phone, she knew Steele was still at work and couldn't take calls. Walking across the lawn in her shoes, Reni shivered and let the tears fall freely from her eyes. How could she have been stupid enough to fall for him? He was a good for nothing jerk and now, she was walking to her brother's house. Fifteen miles away.

Forcing her legs to not give out on her, she slung her purse over her shoulder and walked down the street, not looking back. She knew that half of her was gone. She had put so much time and effort into being with him. Her brother had been right. Rushing things. She always did that. At this rate, she'd never find anyone, and frankly at this point, she didn't want to. Fuck men.

When she got about two blocks down, Reni let herself burst into tears, but kept on walking. She kept moving her legs. She kept crying.

And she didn't stop.

~*~*~*~


	6. Chapter 6

Sage had noticed that Kyle wasn't himself. He knew something had happened between Reni and him, but didn't know exactly what. When Kyle was off stage, he pulled him into his office. He had to know what was bothering Kyle so much that he wasn't doing his job right. "Sit." He commanded the younger man. Kyle did as he's told. "Now ... what is the matter with you?"

Kyle looked up at Sage, but didn't answer. Why should he? It was of the past right? Sage spoke again. "Kyle, I'm serious. What you're doing is affecting your job." Kyle looked down at the floor. How could he word it? But ... then again, Sage had gone through a lot of the same stuff he did. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up at Sage, telling him everything that had happened. When Kyle was done explaining everything, he was sitting at the desk, playing with a little toy Sage had.

Sage sat in the chair opposite of Kyle. "Nikki was the same way ... She believed that she shouldn't be with two guys. I was always the one that never got to be on dates or even have sex with her. But she let me stay in her house because I had a really hard time taking care of myself. It gradually came into a threesome. What I'm saying is Kyle; you have to wait for the best of women. No matter how hard it is. No matter what's going on. Women really respect you if you wait."

Kyle couldn't meet Sage's eyes. He wanted to scream at his best friend for not agreeing for her to leave. But he knew deep in his heart that he shouldn't have let her go. Now he had no idea where she had gone. He swallowed then sighed.

"I'm giving you two weeks off." Sage said as he started writing in his calendar.

"What?! No Sage you can't." Kyle set the toy down but was in disbelief that Sage was actually giving him time off when he didn't want or even need it.

"Yes I can, Kyle. Solve this problem and get over it. You hardly got any money tonight off tips. I mean it. You did a shitty job today out there on the stage. Go home, go on a trip. I don't care. I don't want to see you until this moping around is over."

Kyle swallowed in surprise that Sage ... his best friend ... the guy he called brother was telling him to leave, not to see him again. Lowering his eyes, he stood and left. Fuck him. He'll die in loneliness just like he had feared. But what does he care now? His pain would probably kill him first.

~*~*~*~

Steele drove to the address his sister had given him. When he came home from work a couple nights ago, he found her balling her eyes out on his front step. His first reaction was to kill the man whoever had hurt her, but he knew that his sister's relationship had taken a nose dive ever since he had talked to her on the phone. It pained his heart to see his little sister cry so much. And it wasn't just the one day, it had been everyday since she'd walked to his house.

That was another thing that fucking pissed him off. Her boyfriend kicked her out, forcing her to walk the fifteen miles to his place. Steele wouldn't have minded if it had been just two or three, but no, fifteen? Jesus fucking Christ. That made him boil.

Stopping at the stop sign, he looked in all directions before turning down the right street. Finding the house number he pulled up to the curb and parked his 2009 Mazda RX-8. Getting out of the car, he took a deep breath as he walked up to the front door. Obviously someone was home because there was a Mustang in the driveway. Reaching his hand out, Steele knocked on the door and waited, hearing footsteps coming closer. He pushed his tiger back down in his cage so that when someone opened the door, he wouldn't attack. He had been a Weretiger for about ten years now, ever since that day when his friend scratched him.

When the door opened, Steele looked at a guy who had brown hair and blue eyes. Clearing his throat, he stood his ground. "I'm here to get Reni's stuff. She said if they weren't burned by now she'd take them back. Well, actually, I told her that she wasn't allowed to burn them when I brought them back." Steele said his voice deep and civilized.

While he stood there, he saw a female walk down the stairs with only a towel around her body. Resisting the urge to raise his eyebrow, he couldn't help but wonder if this was his sisters ex boyfriend. If it was him, it would be even harder not to kick the guy's ass. It wasn't even a week later and he was already fucking some other girl? Steele understood that men liked sex and that they thought about it ninety percent of the day, but if this man thought sex was the only way to show love in a relationship, then he had some maturing the do. He was proud that Reni resisted that urge to fuck him. The guy would have probably fucked her then kicked her out. Then she'd be even worse. If that had happened, he would have murdered the bastard.

Kyle opened the door and knew instantly that this was her brother. He waited for a punch, when it didn't happen he let the guy inside. "I was going to ship them, but you can just take them." He said in a sad voice. Swallowing nervously, he went to the pile and picked up a box. He might as well help since he had realized two days after he told her to leave; he made her walk fifteen miles. That killed him. How could he be such a jerk? They should have talked more, got to know each other more.

In his bare feet and no shirt on, he walked to her brother's car. When he passed Steele, he stopped and looked at him, confusion clearly on his face. "You're ... a Were ..." He licked his lips since they suddenly went dry. Did Reni know that Steele was a Were? Probably not. She had no knowledge of them if he remembered right.

Steele grabbed the other box of Reni's things and walked to his car. Opening his door, he placed his sister's things in the front seat. Checking the time on his phone he looked at Kyle, surprised he could recognize a Were. "Yeah I'm a tiger and no, no one in my family knows that I'm a Were." He said as he shut his door. "Thanks for not burning her stuff." Nodded his head to the guy, he walked over to the drivers side.

Kyle nodded. "I couldn't even if I wanted to ..." He started back towards the house. As he walked up the steps he saw Britney standing in the doorway. "I'm fine ..." He told her.

"You should go after her Kyle ... I've never seen you so depressed." Britney answered back.

"You've only known me since I've moved in with Nikki. I was depressed before them too." He said moving passed her.

"I mean it Kyle. You love her much more than any girl I've seen you with." She grabbed his arm and held him tight. "You need to make it work, no matter how hard it is."

Kyle looked in Britney's eyes, seeing she was serious. Lowering his eyes, he pulled his arm away and went into the kitchen. Why did everyone want him to be with her? Swallowing, he started making them dinner.

Steele drove back home and walked into the guest bedroom where Reni was staying. Setting the boxes down on the ground, he stood and stared at his sister. She was on the lap top clicking away. "What are your plans?"

Reni didn't look up and continued to type away. Her eyes were still glossy from tears since she was still hurting from Kyle. Lifting a hand to wipe her eyes, she glanced at Steele. "I guess I might move back with Mommy. It's been a long time since I've seen her."

"It hasn't been that long." Steele said, leaning against the door way to watch her.

Rolling her eyes, she turned the screen so that he could see it. "I've already bought the ticket. America isn't what I thought it would be."

Steele grunted and rubbed his temples with his thumbs. "Don't let stupid guys ruin your experience here. If you get in the right crowd of people then I think you'll have a better time." He replied, walking over to sit next to his sister.

Reni shrugged and fell back against the pillows. "I've honestly given up, Steele. After Ash and Kyle, I've noticed a pattern with the guys here. It's all about sex. I mean, I didn't even tease Kyle, I was just simple, and held control of the situations." She said her eyes watering again with tears. "I just wasted my time-"

"Shhh, Reni, don't cry." Steele interrupted her and brushed the tears that trickled down her cheeks. "I know what you told me and I believe you. He just wasn't right for you. If he's going to demand sex then he's not the right guy. The right guy will understand and respect your decision. Just keep true to yourself." He said, rubbing her back in a comforting manner.

~*~*~*~

Kyle walked into the store with Britney near by.

Watching her grab a cart, they walked to the produce. He watched her walk towards the apples, and then snuck to go get some ice cream. As he turned the corner, he bumped into something. Backing up, he saw ice cream on the floor. His eyes slowly moved up the legs then the body. His breath stopped as his eyes fell on Reni. Swallowing, he licked his lips and took in a deep breath.

"Sorry ..." He said quietly almost a whisper.

Britney set the apples down and saw that Kyle had disappeared. Sighing, she walked to the ice cream isle to stop him from getting the food that he loved so much. She then saw the girl and Kyle staring at each other. Figuring it was Reni, she walked up. "Now make up and get back together." She took the ice cream from Kyle's hands and put it back before going down the isle to leave them alone.

Reni dropped the box of cereal she had been holding and looked up to see Kyle standing in front of her. Blinking a couple times to make sure she was seeing right, her vision was clear. Yeah, it was Kyle. Going stiff for a few seconds, she then bent down to pick up the box she'd dropped. "It's okay, sorry I was in your way." She replied, her voice soft and almost inaudible.

When a girl walked up to them, she was stunned to hear what she had to say. Make up? Her brother had told her that Kyle was already with someone else. Was that her?

If she was with Kyle, then why would she say something like that?

Clearing her throat, she watched as the girl walked away. "Looks like you two are happily together." She commented before putting the cereal in the basket she was carrying. Turning to look back at Kyle, she bit her lower lip, nervous to be around him.

"So... how are you?" She asked, trying to make some kind of conversation so there wasn't an awkward feeling. If he didn't want to talk that was fine. She'd just go back to her shopping.

Kyle swallowed and glared at Britney before turning back to Reni seeing the confusion on her face about the girl that just left them. "She's my sister in the leopard family ..." He said to explain. He went back to the ice cream, opened it up and grabbed the ice cream. Licking his lips, he turned back to her.

"Is it okay if we go somewhere and talk ...?" He swallowed. "Kicking you out like that was wrong ... I know that ..." Looking into her eyes, he wanted to see what she'd do or say.

Reni was surprised that he had even said anything to her, let alone ask her if she wanted to talk somewhere. Shifting to put her weight on her left leg, she looked into Kyle's eyes. Should she go with him to talk? It'd be bitchy not to but then again, she had her reasons for not wanting to. At least he recognized that kicking her out had been wrong.

"Where would you want to go and talk?" She asked, curious, and almost just wanting to say no, but didn't. "Kicking me out... you did what you thought was right. I'm use to it so don't worry about it. Ash did it quite often."

Kyle sighed and shook his head. "He and I are different men." He said before walking to the cashier. He couldn't believe that she even put the two of them in the same category. It was down right rude, but he'd be okay with it. She was confused after all. "I'll be at the cafe across the street for two hours. If you want to talk fine, if not, that's fine too." He stood at the end of the closest line. He didn't care if she showed or not. He just wanted to be away from Britney and eat his favorite ice cream.

He was only given Reni a chance to try again. Sighing, he realized that he was showing her he didn't care. If he always did that in the relationship, it wouldn't work no matter how hard he tried. Turning to her, he raised an eyebrow. "Going to stand there or join me?" He asked, giving a small smile.

Reni looked at Kyle and could tell that he some what didn't give a shit about the outcome. Yeah, MATURE! Grabbing a couple vitamin waters, she stood behind him in the line. "You know if you really don't want to be with me then don't! I'm getting this feeling that you don't really care either way." She said, telling him the truth of what she felt. "I'm not going to have sex with you. To me, there's more then that in a relationship, and if you can't respect that then I'm not going to be with you."

Kyle narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm trying here." Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I've never been with a girl like you. I've never been in love with a girl that I hadn't had sex with. I was a damn prostitute as a kid. I'm an orphan and had to find a way to make my own money. I'm a stripper for god sakes. I wanted to try a new life. How am I to try and do that when I know nothing about it?" He took another deep breath and let it out.

Britney was amazed that Kyle had talked like that in front of public. He had been very shy and never been on top of his feelings. She smiled then went back to shopping. They'd work it out.

Reni nodded and watched the cashier scan the food, making the machine beep over and over. "You never told me that you were a prostitute as a kid so how am I supposed to know these things when you don't tell me? I know what it feels like to want to try a new life." She said, glancing at him as she shifted her weight to her other leg, feeling just a little bit awkward talking about something like this in public.

"I'm not just going to be another girl you had sex with. I've only known you for maybe two weeks or so. Maybe the other girls you've been with had sex the first day, that's their business." She added, taking a deep breath. "At least answer me this... because I didn't have sex with you, do you think that I don't care about you?"

She was wondering what his answer would be. If Kyle said that not having sex with him proved that she didn't love and care for him as much as he did, then there was no hope. It would just prove that sex to him was everything. Sex was the whole relationship.

Kyle swallowed and looked away. "Part of me says you don't ... but you're so different from all the other girls I know ... I don't know how to answer it ..." He answered quietly before looking back at her. This was going to be really hard one him. He was so use to just pushing his feelings down and into a locked cage that half the time he didn't even know what he was feeling. Sorrow, anger and hatred were the only feelings he knew really well. They never left him, especially sorrow.

Reni felt her eyes start to water as he answered her question. Even though he said he didn't know how to answer it, the first thing he said made her heart ache. How could he think that? For fucking sake! She had moved with him to St. Louis and trusted him. Right now, he deserved to be in the same category as Ash. The only thing that was different was that Ash left her skin marred with bruises. Kyle just craved sex.

Looking away, she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Is sex all you want from me? Because that's what I think it is. The only reason why you kicked me out was because I said no to sex. Is sex the whole relationship for you? Is having sex with your partner tell you whether or not they love you?"

Britney saw that Kyle was getting frustrated. Sighing, she walked up before he could throw a fit. "Kyle, please calm down. And breathe." She turned to Reni. "Let me explain and see if you can understand. All the people that have ever loved Kyle, outside of sex, were murdered. It sounds harsh but it's true." Kyle opened his mouth in utter surprise. Britney squeezed his arm before he said anything and continued. "He's nervous and scared. I know you don't know him very well, but as you do, you'd realized that he has a hard time talking about his feelings and answering questions like those you ask. Try asking just one at a time. He likes you, really likes you. I'm only butting in because he's like a little brother to me and I want this to work for him." She took a deep breath to keep from crying since she knew exactly everything he's been through and walked away again.

Kyle tried concentrating on the magazines. He couldn't believe this was happening. Britney had just told Reni a life fact he never told anyone. How did she even know about it? Biting his lip, he tried really hard not to think about all those times of watching the murderers kill his loved ones in front of his face.

Reni listened to the girl and then looked at Kyle. Staring at him for a few minutes, she spoke. "Please tell me the truth with this next question. Is having sex with your partner tell you whether or not they love you?" She needed to know because that's exactly how she felt about this whole ordeal.

Kyle swallowed then turned to her. "If you had met me in my life before my parents were killed, I would have said no ..." He bit his lip and hated that he was going to cry. "I tried to get adopted by someone I thought would love me ... then they got killed too ... It was then I knew I shouldn't be loved for they'd get killed too ..." A tear fell from his eye. "Then I fell in love with a girl when I was twelve. She showed me that love was different through sex. She was never killed. I thought it was a sign, but now I'm just confused. I think I just like you but there are times when I feel that its more ... I just don't want to watch you get killed like I did all those others." He closed his eyes and turned his face away as he cried.

Reni slowly started to understand about why Kyle wanted to have sex with her. He was afraid that if he didn't have sex with her, she would die, and that if he had sex with her then she'd lived. Trauma like Kyle's was really ragging on his feelings. Reaching a hand out to touch him, she didn't because she wasn't sure if he wanted her comfort right now. Putting her basket on the conveyor belt, she looked away, and paid for her groceries. Putting her hand into her purse, she grabbed some tissues, and gave them to Kyle, knowing that he'd need them.

"So you want to have sex with me because you don't want me to die. Since I kept denying you, you pushed me away because you didn't want to see me get killed, am I right?" She asked, watching Kyle as he blew his nose into a tissue.

Kyle nodded. Looking around, he then took her hand and pulled her out into the parking lot with his ice cream and her groceries. "Can we please go somewhere a little bit less public?" He asked feeling very vulnerable. He looked into her green eyes, hoping it would have been okay.

Reni nodded and walked to Kyle's car with him. Getting into the passenger seat, she looked at him. "Is this better?" She asked, "Or do you want to drive somewhere and talk?"

Kyle smiled gently at her question then frowned. "Yes that was exactly why." He said seriously, answering her earlier question. "I just didn't know how to explain it to you ..." He looked at his steering wheel.

Reni nodded and looked at the steering wheel. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Kyle. "Did you have sex with anyone in the last two weeks?" She asked, her heart slowly beginning to quicken.

Kyle shook his head. "No ... I didn't." He turned his eyes to her. "Just masturbated." He smiled gently.

Reni nodded, happy that he hadn't just casted her away and then gotten a new girl. "So I'm... leaving tomorrow." She admitted. She couldn't just not tell him that she was going to Germany. Yeah, they hadn't been talking, but if she just left without telling him where she was going to be, things would probably be worse off.

Looking into his eyes, she watched him to see how he would react.

Kyle frowned and blinked. "To…uh Germany?" He asked. "Okay, then I'll go with ..." He took her hand and held it. "I have two weeks off anyway."

Reni was surprised when Kyle said he'd go with. She was even more surprised when he took her hand and held it tightly, as if nothing between them had happened. "Yeah, to my mother's house." She said and started into his eyes. "I wasn't aware that you wanted to go with, but I guess you can if you want. I'd have to teach you some German though, just so you get the feel of it."

Kyle nodded, smiling gently, "Whatever you wish I need to do." He brushed her hair from her face. "When do we leave? I mean what time?" He asked. He wanted to know so that he could pack his clothes at least. Maybe a book or two.

Reni couldn't help but continue to look into his eyes. They were so wonderful. Blue was her favorite color and she enjoyed it wherever it was. The sky was something she enjoyed surveying for hours on end with the sun soaking into her skin. There was no stopping the smile that swept across her face. The memory of why Kyle and she got along so well was fluid inside her mind. She adored his company. There was no other she could see spending so much time with in the future.

"Tomorrow is when I leave. Are you positive you want to come with me?" She asked, examining his bright ocean blue eyes.

Kyle smiled gently. "No ... but I can't let you out of my sight." He said holding her hand and looking into her eyes. He couldn't have her tonight then lose her for who knows how long the next day. Licking his lips, he looked at her lips. The sexual tension rose again. He looked into her eyes again, not really sure he should kiss her. She may understand the situation fully now but whether or not she'd do it was another story.

~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

_**T**__**h**__**e**__**S**__**a**__**c**__**r**__**e**__**d**__**R**__**o**__**s**__**e**__**  
**_By: Kenny and Serene  
Chapter Seven

Reni could hardly breathe as Kyle spoke those words. Butterflies tumbled around in her stomach. She felt like she was high. Kyle's voice affected her more then she thought it would. All he had to do was speak and instantly a feeling of wanting to bang his brains out fluttered inside of her. The sexual tension rose and seemed to deem more powerful and influential then times before. How could one man do this to her? Out of everyone in the whole world, this one man, who was half Were-leopard, could spark and ignite something so paramount it was frightening.

When Kyle met her gaze, she felt goose bumps cover her entire body. "You don't want me out of your sight?" She whispered, repeating his words. Her eyes wondered to his lips and she couldn't break her stare. The memory of them being soft against her was fresh and the desire to lean up and press her lips against his was exponential.

Kyle swallowed as he saw that she was feeling the tension as well. "I don't want to lose you ..." He said quietly. This was almost hurting him to keep from touching her more. His legs were hurting because he was so tense in his seat. He wanted to touch her, wanted to hold her and caress her with all his might. It was only a matter of time. Whether he could wait that long, he didn't know for sure. But he'd try. He'd try for her. If he did loose her, well then he'll just kill himself. He wouldn't go through that much pain again. Never again.

Reni felt the butterflies multiply inside her belly. The goose bumps seemed to shift and grow. Grasping his hand in hers, she held tightly, afraid that he'd get up and walk away. Her heart still ached and remembered the night Kyle told her to leave. If that happened again... there would be no third chance.

Squeezing his hand tightly, she scanned her eyes over his face, taking in all the detail she had been void of for days. Kyle was a Greek god in her eyes and she'd never see him differently. It was a miracle that he even wanted to go with her to Germany. Her only hope was that he'd understand and try to refrain from having sex with her. Maybe he thought it was silly, hell, he probably thought it was retarded seeing as he had sex freely, but she couldn't let up on this issue.

"I don't know if this sounds desperate or dumb but... I don't want to lose you either. It... killed me to hear you tell me to leave. If I wasn't falling in love with you, I wouldn't be here right now." She said honestly. Why deny the truth and tell him lies? Reni couldn't do that.

Kyle looked down hating to see that sadness he caused in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, he gathered courage and looked her in the eyes. "I can see it in your eyes that you still don't want to ... I believe I respect it ... But all I can truly say is that all I can do is try to refrain." He squeezed her hand. "It's all new to me ... I will stay, I will. But I ask you to be patient with me ..." He looked into her sad eyes.

This was all he could do for now. Since he didn't know his limits. Brushing her hair from her face, he drowned into her green eyes. His whole being ached for her, but right now ... He just wanted to hold her. He felt the sexual tension slowly ease. Smiling gently, glad that the tension was easing away, he pulled her into a hug.

Reni felt relief when Kyle pulled her into a hug. The warmth and protection she felt when his arms circled around her was divine. Her heart pitter-pattered quickly and she couldn't help but feel like the most important woman in the world. Kyle made her emotions go everywhere. The fact that he wanted to be with her even after their obscene fight was prodigious. She let her head rest in the crook of his neck as her arms wrapped around his well toned body. Taking a deep breath, his masculine scent filled her nose.

"I want to be here with you. I'm sorry that I can't accept sex right now." Adjusting her head so she was looking up at him, her eyes grew soft, holding love and admiration within them. "The fact that you're trying to refrain makes me happy. You make me happy. Just being here with you... it's incredible."

Leaning up, Reni pressed her lips against his gingerly. The feathery touch of their lips together caused the sexual tension to spike for a moment, but right now, all she could feel for Kyle was love, not lust. He meant so much to her and she hoped that he would stay around.

Kyle's lips touched hers and he had to close his eyes to fully enjoy the pleasure of her lips. A sigh came out of his mouth, he felt the sexual tension rise again, but for some reason it didn't really affect him. He pulled away just enough to look into her eyes. Such love in her eyes and he was happy it was for him. Smiling, he kissed her forehead and started the car.

"So ... where to?" He asked, forgetting he needed to pack for the flight that was tomorrow.

Reni couldn't help but smile and stare into his eyes. "Well, you do have to pack for the trip tomorrow or are you the kind of person who takes like twenty minutes?" She couldn't help but smirk.

Brushing her hand against his cheek, she took in all his exquisite features. The way his collar bone sloped down his neck was another attractive thing about him. The way his skin sparkled with smoothness was astonishing. Most women would die to have perfect lush skin like his. He was a Greek God in a mortal's body. How many women did she know get to be in ones arms? Not one came to mind.

Kyle chuckled to himself. "How could I forget such a thing?" He pulled his mustang out of the parking spot. Driving in first gear he drove across the parking lot of the grocery store. He stopped at the stop light, and glanced at her. The way one of her legs crossed over the other, then the way her hips curved perfectly in the seat, and her back so straight that it almost looked as if it hurt. It was as if someone carved her out of stone then put her in his car.

A honk came from behind him and he saw the light was green, putting it back into first, he quickly started across the intersection. From the corner of his eye, he saw a white car turning left when it shouldn't have. "Hold on!" He said quickly as he tried to dodge the truck. It hit the front tire on his side causing him to spin a little. He felt the airbag hit him and blackness took over him.

Reni felt, heard, and saw the car spin. The whip lash caused her head to come crashing into the window. The last thing she felt was her head throbbing and what seemed like water drip down her forehead and neck. Her vision slowly began to fade and Reni tried to blink and correct her withering eyesight. Her heart beat rang loudly in her ears and before she knew it, the world swirled into utterly nothing.

~*~*~*~

Steele waited in the waiting room as his sister went into surgery for her head. Pacing back and forth on the floor was keeping his tiger from being unleashed. A nurse walked over to him and whispered into his ear about Kyle waking up finally. Motioning for Britney, the girl that he has seen only wearing a towel when he went to pick up Reni's stuff at Kyle's house stood up. Following her, he walked into Kyle's room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, generally concerned about him.

Kyle took a deep breath and looked up at Steele. Blinking for a couple seconds, he realized that he just had an accident. He sat up instantly. "Reni? Is she okay?" He started to climb out of the bed. He was really worried about her. He had caused the accident and she was pure human. He wasn't.

Britney came in just then. "Oh slow down Kyle. She's in surgery." She came to the bed and pushed him down. Handing him a cup full of juice, she sat on the bed. "Breathe."

Kyle took a deep breath just like she said to. He looked at her. "What would I do without my little sister?" He said, smiling a little.

Britney laughed. "You'd stress too much. Now drink the juice, you'll feel better."

Kyle drank some of the apple juice then looked up at Steele who had been watching them. "Why is she in surgery?" He was almost afraid of the answer he was going to give. He hoped to God that she was okay or most yet, will be okay. He couldn't be the blame for this.

Steele took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the wall. "Reni cracked her head against the window from the whip lash. She broke your car window and has a concussion. Glass shards are being pulled out of her head and they are examining to see if there are any fractures in her skull."

He stopped talking there and avoided telling Kyle about all the blood on the scene. When the cops had called him, he had rushed to the accident to see his sister being carried off to the ambulance. Steele had never been so scared in his life. If Reni wasn't going to live... God help the human race.

Kyle saw the fear mixed in with anger in Steele's eyes. That worried him. There was something that Steele wasn't telling him. He looked into the cup of apple juice. What was it that bothered her brother so much? His mind kept wondering, wondering to the point where he thought that she would die in the emergency room.

He shook his head knowing that she wasn't going to die. It was just his imagination running wild. He needed to go for a walk and calm down before his imagination got even worse.

~*~*~*~

Reni woke up and groans as her head began to pound loudly in her ears. Blinking a few times to get her vision straight, she could tell she was in a hospital room. It was all white and it smelled funny. What happened?

Rummaging through her brain to recall her last memory, the image of Kyle's car spinning and the pain of her head smashing against a window reminded her or past events. God, she'd have to pay Kyle back for the broken window. Sighing, sat up slowly and heard someone whispering. It was a female voice... one she remembered... Britney's?

"Britney? Is Kyle... is he okay? Where is he?" She asked, worried that something worse had happened to him.

Britney smiled gently as she pushed Reni back down to the bed. "He's fine." She sat down on the bed, by her legs. "He's worried about you too. He'll be back from his walk soon." She grabbed a piece of ice and put it to Reni's lips. "How do you feel?"

Reni took the piece of ice into her mouth and started biting on it. "Well, my head hurts. I almost feel like there are weights pressing on it. Kyle's not hurt anywhere is he?" Still really worried that Britney might be not telling her the entire truth.

Britney smiled gently and gave her another ice. "I can see the questions in your eyes. I tell the truth. He had a concussion and a couple bruises, but he heals faster than you." She grabbed Reni's phone. "This has been going off for some time. I would have answered it, but its not a Salt Lake City number..." Britney set it down in her hands so that her brother's girlfriend can do whatever she needed to.

Reni looked at the number and saw that it was her mothers. Opening her phone she greeted her mother and started explaining everything. Once everything was explained, a familiar shape filled the door way. Lifting her green eyes to the door way, her Greek God stood there, looking almost as if nothing had happened to him. How could he heal so fast?

"Mutti... ich muss gehen. Tschüss." Reni hung up the phone and continued to stare at Kyle. "You look amazing." She whispered.

Kyle smiled as tears started to fill his eyes. He walked to her bedside and sat down by her legs. "I was so worried about you..." He swallowed nervously. He felt Britney leave the room and was glad for it. He was so relieved that Reni was okay. He didn't know what would happen if she really was gone. Guessing he'd just become Romeo and kill himself. He wouldn't be able to deal with it.

Reni sat up a bit more and leaned toward Kyle's ear. "Kiss me before I go nuts." She whispered before blowing some cool air into his canal. Grasping hold of his hand, she held it tightly and looked into his magnificent ocean blue eyes, hoping that they would be out of the hospital soon.

Kyle felt his dick grow a bit as she whispered in his ear. After looking into her eyes for awhile, he closed his and leaned in to kiss her. A sigh escaped his lips as they met. Slowing his hand raised to the base of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He pulled away as he realized that her head was shaved. Sadness filled his eyes, as he looked closer. "All that hair ..." He said sadly. He looked into her eyes. "They shaved it off ..." He guessed it was for the fact that they had to have surgery to remove the glass and make sure her skull was still intact. It saddened him, but looking into her eyes, she still looked really beautiful.

A small smile filled his lips as he looked over her. "God ... you're so beautiful."

Reni closed her eyes as Kyle talked about her hair. She felt naked without it. Her hair had been a huge part of her life and now that it was shaved off... it made her want to cry. Reaching out blindly with her hand, she touched the hat that was on the table next to her head. Grabbing it between her fingers, she pulled it over her head to hide her bald head.

"I'm not beautiful... my hair is all gone..." She said, a small whimper in her voice while she told Kyle her hair was non-existence.

"I don't know how you can look at me like you are." Reni opened her eyes and stared at him. "You're a beyond gorgeous man and I'm... nothing like you."

Kyle chuckled and sat on the bed so he could hold her. Wrapping his arms around her to give her comfort, he rested his head gently on her shoulder. "Of course not, if you were like me we wouldn't have dated." He joked. "You'd be a guy." He kissed her cheek. All he wanted to do was hold her and love her. This was going to be a hard time to deny himself so, but for how much he cared about her, he could do it. He'd do anything for her, just so that she wouldn't leave him lonely and suicidal. He'd never tell her that, but it was how he felt.

Reni chuckled at his joke and playfully hit him on the stomach, completely forgetting about this wonderful abs the man sported. As soon as her hand collided with his chest, she let it rest against it. Her fingers felt them six pack and she couldn't help but put her hand under his hospital shirt to feel them further.

"God... any woman could eat off of you." She said, while continuing to feel his stone abs. "Have you ever had women come up to and just ask you to get them pregnant so they can have your genes in the gene pool?"

Kyle laughed. "No they haven't." He shook his head because of her comment. It was so random, but it was the random that made him laugh. "If someone had done that I probably would have looked at her weird then walked away." He said honestly. Sure sex was something in his life that was on his top ten priorities but he had to love someone before he got to that. Out of all his women, none of them were one night stands. He was grateful for that. It was just rude to do it that way. "I rescheduled our trip to Germany tonight. I talked to the doctor, they'll be letting you go in a couple hours. Steele packed your stuff. They're in the rental car outside." He held her close to him, not wanting to let her go.

Reni snuggled as close as possible to Kyle, even air couldn't pass between them. The feeling of him holding her like this was breath taking. She never wanted it to end. He had changed her life and for the better. At this point, she couldn't imagine what it would be like to be without him. Kyle was... amazing in every way. He was the light in her darkness and no matter how much they fought, she knew that it would only bring them closer.

Leaning her head up, she pressed her lips to his softly. "You're thoughtful." She said while smiling. Wrapping her arms around his body, she sighed contently.

_Please don't eve__r__ leave me Kyle. I don't know what I'd do without you._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle helped her onto the plane and sat down beside her after putting their carry on bags above them. He grabbed her hand and kissed it as they sat together. Their first trip together. He was nervous and excited, not knowing what to expect from this. What if her mother didn't like him? What if him and Reni broke up and he got stuck in Germany? He didn't know the language. He didn't know what he could do there. Why didn't he think of this before!? His heart sped up. Swallowing hard, he watched as the people boarded and organized their little cramped area.

Reni held Kyle's hand tightly and the other held her cap down over her head so it wouldn't fall off exposing no hair. Sitting down, she put her head on his arm and rested there. She was so excited to take him to the one place where no one would look at her funny. Of course she would have to teach Kyle some basic German so he wouldn't feel so out of place. Her native language wasn't tough at all. In fact, as long as you paid attention then there was no doubt you wouldn't be able to catch on.

Leaning up to kiss him on his cheek, she whispered in his ear, "Nervous?"

Kyle swallowed and looked at her. A lot of the nervousness left him as he looked into her eyes. Letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, he nodded. Never did he think he'd go here. It was definitely not a place he dreamed of going, but here he was ... going. The only thing he knew of the country were bad things thanks to the American history books. Maybe he could read more up onto the German history. Maybe that'd make him feel better. He didn't really know what would. Guess it was just one of those times that you just sit back and enjoy as much as possible.

He smiled gently and kissed her quick on the lips. "Is your mother picking us up at the airport?" He asked. Might as well talk about something.

Reni chuckled and gave his lips another soft peck. "No actually, my brothers friends are. My mother is going crazy in the kitchen. When I told her on the phone about coming back home, she went nuts and started asking me what I wanted to eat when I got there. My mom is a great cook. You'll enjoy her food." She smiles and gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"And don't be nervous. My mom will adore you so long as you don't beat me." Winking at him, she rested her head back against his arm. "Would you like me to teach you a couple phrases in German? Or even the basics? It'll help a lot. Our plane trip will be long."

Kyle smiled gently and kissed her again. He listened to everything she had to say. Even though he had a hard time with pronouncing the words, he started to feel much better. Taking a break, he stood up and headed for the bathroom. His legs were really cramped from sitting for five hours and he needed to stretch them. Opening the door, he started to go into the small room.

As soon as Kyle stood up, Reni couldn't break her stare away from his butt. God, did she ever just want to squeeze it in her hands. Licking her lips, she stood up, and walked after him to the bathroom. She might as well make the best of this trip.

Sticking her foot in the doorway so Kyle couldn't shut the door, she turned to see if anyone was looking. No one was. Stepping into the bathroom, she saw Kyle looking confused. Shutting the door and turning the light off with a flick of her finger, Reni leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Kyle turned as he felt the door not close. Seeing her, he was confused. Did she need to tell him something? Something that couldn't wait? He watched her step in, lock the door and turn off the light. Next thing he felt was his lips on hers. Letting out a moan, he kissed her back. After a couple seconds, he pulled her back. "Are you ill ...?" He asked since she was so set on not having sex. He didn't want this to stop, he just wanted to make sure she was all right.

A smile parked across her mouth. "I'm not ill, I just desire your kisses more then life itself."

Reni started kissing him again, so that this moment wasn't wasted on talking. Sooner or later this would have to end because some five-year-old would need to go to the bathroom. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down to her so she could get better access. She didn't care if this got them into trouble. Kyle was worth it. He was worth any price to pay.

The feel of his lips against her was ambrosia. There was nothing on earth that could match it. The way he kissed her made her feel like the Goddess of Love. She couldn't help herself but be greedy with him. He was special and she needed to savor him. Pulling back a bit to catch her breath, she panted from the passion rising between them.

_Just one more kiss... I need it._

Kyle heard what she said and his body reacted happily. He leaned to her kisses and loved how hard she kissed him. His world span as they kissed uncontrollably. A moan escaped him as he put his hands on her hips. Pulling her closer, he wanted her, really wanted her. After pulling her closer, he raised one hand to the base of her neck while the other went to her ass. His fingers wrapped around her plump butt cheek and squeezed it. He wanted this.

Reni moaned softly against his lips as his fingers touched her ass. She wanted to surrender herself to him and let him free rain but it would end soon. They didn't have time for anything else but making out. Nipping at his lower lip, she brought his hand to her thigh and brought it up her skirt. She wanted to feel his bare hand on her butt.

Kyle shivered but squeezed her butt again. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked on her skin. Pulling it into his mouth and sucking hard to give her a hickie. He jumped when there was a loud knock on their door. Panting slightly, he looked into her eyes as he came back to reality. A smirk gathered up to his face when he realized that she had planned this. "You knew someone would knock." He whispered. "Clever." He kissed her forehead.

Reni smirked and gave him another quick kiss. "Course I did. I only did this because I knew someone would need to use the bathroom, so we wouldn't be able to have sex even it we wanted to."

She hugged him tightly and slapped his butt before walking out of the bathroom. Going back to her seat, she waited for him to come out as well. Touching her neck where he'd left a hickie, pleasure shivered up her spine. God, she knew he'd be good in bed, but she wouldn't be. Hell, Kyle has probably had tons of lovers, so his experience would sore over hers by miles. As for her... there was no experience with sex.

Kyle watched her go. He shut the door and did his business in the bathroom. By the time he came back to her seat, she was staring out the window. He sat down and buckled back up. Feeling that something was different, he took her hand. "How much longer do we have?" He asked, smiling gently.

Reni smiled and gave his hand a gently squeeze. "It might be two more hours."

She stared into his wondrous eyes and suddenly got lost in them. Never before had she seen such blue eyes. They were magical.

After two hours went by, they landed in the airport and were picked up by Steele's friends, who were kind enough to drive them back her mother's house. Grabbing her bags, she lead Kyle up to the door and opened it.

"Mutti! Ich bin hier!" She shouted.

Pots and pans landed on the ground. Footsteps shuffled around on the wooden floors and out came a woman in her forty's from the kitchen. Reni was a spitting image of her mother, minus the hair now, but the body type, eyes, and smile were exactly the same.

Trish ran toward her daughter and hugged her tightly. "Meine schöne Tochter! Sie sind hier! Ich habe Sie verfehlt!"

Reni's mom turned her gaze to Kyle and an instant warm smile greeted him. "You must be Kyle." She said, switching to English. "You are most welcome." She stepped forward to give him a kindhearted hug.

As they rounded the corner, he saw her house. He smiled gently as he took it all in. It was white walls with brown shutters. The porch of the second story had flower boxes all across the railing with red and white flowers in them. As the car pulled into the driveway, he saw the stone entry that greeted them. He chuckled lightly at the deer horns on the walls after he climbed out of the car. Reni and her brother's friends were talking, and since he didn't know the language, he decided to check out the yard. It was all so green. So homey. He liked it. He followed Reni up the steps to the doorway and looked that the small porch. Large stones perfectly set in place. This place was beautiful.

Taking a step into the door, he frowned as her mother, how did he know, well Reni looked exactly like her mother. The German threw him off and made him feel uncomfortable again. How could he forget the German he learned on the plane so fast?! When he almost went into a panic attack, his mother spoke in English. Blushing slightly, he was hugged. "Uh ... yeah ..." He managed to say, clearly nervous.

Trish couldn't help but smile. "Sorry about the German, it just comes natural when I'm excited. Did Ren take the liberty and teach you some?"

Reni chuckled and held Kyle's hand in hers, trying to comfort him, to make sure he didn't freak out too much. "I did Mutti. Kyle's just a bit nervous. I'm going to show him around a little bit so he gets comfortable, okay?"

Her mother nodded and skipped back into the kitchen, talking happily in her native tongue. Reni smiled and led Kyle upstairs. "She likes you. I told you she would." Leaning up to kiss him, she jumped into his arms.

Kyle jumped but caught Reni after she pushed herself up into the air. He gave a little smile. "Its really pretty." He said quietly. Gently setting her back onto her feet, he followed her upstairs. The wooden floors creaked under his feet, but it made him smile. He could image trying to sneak out at night worried that parents would find out if a squeak came out of the floor. Chuckling slight, he followed her into a bedroom. Not knowing who was going to sleep in here, he watched her set the suitcases down on the bed. "Who's room is this?" He asked since he really didn't want to keep guessing.

Reni placed her suitcase down on the floor and turned to look at him. "This is my room." She said, smiling. "You're welcome to sleep in here with me or we have a lot of guest bedrooms down the hall."

Walking over to her dresser, she glanced at all the pictures that littered across the top. There was many of her and Rissa, her best friend. It was too bad that Rissa was in college right now at Staatliche Kunstakademie Düsseldorf. Her best friend was a master at drawing and it was only natural for her to go to a college for art.

There were other pictures of Steele and the rest of her family as well. The one that stood out the most was the one with her father. She was only five when the picture was taken but she would never forget that had been during the summer when her father was gone on buisness. It was the day before her birthday and she remembered telling her Mutti how much she wanted her Vatti to come home the next day. Low and behold, to her surprise, her Vatter was on the footsteps the next day. That had been the best day of her life.

A couple tears leaked down her cheeks as the fresh memories coated her mind.

Kyle walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He looked over the pictures that she had. He recognized Steele and her mother, but everyone else was unfamiliar to him. He pointed to the picture she last looked at. "Is that your father?" He asked, picking it up to take a closer look. He saw a little girl, which looked like Reni tugging at a man's arm trying to get him to go somewhere unknown to him. He smiled a little as he saw the smile on the little girls face and on the father's face. "You look so happy."

Reni nodded when he asked it the man in the picture with her was her father. "Yes," She said with a smile, trying not to choke on her own tears. "It was the day before my birthday and it was a rare occasion he came home early. He did it to make me happy..."

Tears were now leaking from her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. They dripped from her chin to the floor, leaving streaks of gloss across her skin. Reni hadn't thought about her Vatti in years. After his death, she promised herself that she wouldn't because it would only hurt.

The day Mutti had told her and Steele about Vatti... was the worst day of her life. Reni refused to speak to anyone after that for months. Even Steele couldn't get her to talk.

She cried for days on end, clutching her fathers picture to her chest as the pain bore deep inside of her. She had been so close to her father and now... he would never come home. He would never hold her tightly in his strong arms. He would never kiss her good night and tell her how much she meant to him. He could never be at her wedding or when her first child was born.

Turning her head, she cried in Kyle's shirt, not caring to show her weakness.

Kyle put the picture down and held her. He rubbed her back with his fingers, lightly tracing her back, singing a quiet song that he remembered, but never knew where it came from. The song always relaxed him when he needed to be relaxed. He knew her pain very well, but he didn't need to say it. She needed the quiet comfort of strong arms around her and that's what he could give to her. He took off her hat and kissed the top of her head then whispers. "I love you, Reni."

Reni paused with her crying as she heard Kyle utter the three words she hadn't heard in years from a man other then her brother. Looking up into his eyes, she searched and saw that he wasn't lying. Without a moment to spare, she smashed her lips to his. By just having him say those words, they gave her comfort beyond belief.

That's when she realized...

This was the moment... the moment to finally... she could let Kyle have complete access to her body. Not just half but everything.

Bringing his hands up her skirt once again, she pulled away from his kiss just enough so she could speak but still have her lips touching his. "I love you too, Kyle. I want to... I want to have sex with you." She said, her voice just above a whisper.

Kyle blinked and looked into her eyes. He could tell she was serious. He kissed her again, but there wasn't lust behind it. Smiling softly, he searched her eyes. "It's not quite the right moment." He caressed his thumb on her cheek. Just then, the door flew open and he turned to see her mother in the doorway. He moved away slightly to let Reni see her mother. He felt a blush form on his cheeks and had no idea what was going to happen.

"MOM!" Reni blushed uncontrollably as her hands formed fists. "Seriously!"

Trish rummaged around in her purse as she saw the blush on both of them. She had obviously interrupted something important. Smiling as she found what she had been looking for. Earlier today, she had gone to the store to buy a couple condoms, having a feeling that if Reni was bringing a man home with her, there would be moments at night were certain area's would connect. Tossing the condoms at Kyle and Reni, she smiled gently. "Always use protection dear. I want grandchildren but wait till you're married at least. And oh! I almost forgot, dinner is ready."

With that, Trish walked back down to the dinning room to set the table.

Reni's mouth was open as she stared down at the condoms. Sitting on her bed, she couldn't help but laugh a little. "Well, I can't say I didn't see this coming. My mom did this the first time Steele had sex too. Sorry Kyle." She smiled up at him, a blush still flushed on her face.

Kyle laughed after Trish left. He sat next to her and kissed Reni on the cheek. "Its just fine." He took the condoms and opened them. Normally he looked at the box to see if it was the kind he liked, but it was in German. He blinked at the quality of the condom then put it back in the box. "Shall we go have dinner?" He asked smiling a little as he put the box under the pillow. "I'm starved." He held out his hand for her.

Reni smiled and took his hand. Walking down the stairs with him, she lead him to the dinning room. "Mutti, it smells really good."

Going to the kitchen, she helped her mother carry out the serving dishes to the table. Going to the fridge, she grabbed the milk and filled the glasses. Sitting down next to Kyle, she explained what each dish was. If he asked what it was like or the taste, she'd let him know.

Dishing up a couple different things, she pulled on her hat to cover up her bald head.

Trish smiled at Kyle while she ate. "So Kyle, what do you like to do?"

Kyle walked with Reni down the stairs and helped bring everything into the dining room. When sat down, he listened as they explained the dishes, but he couldn't remember what they were, so he figured, why not just try a little of everything. If he liked certain things, he'd eat those. After dishing up his plate, he smiled at Trish. "I love to read and go for walks." He took a bite of something and closed his eyes as it tasted really good. When he opened them, after swallowing, he spoke. "What do you like to do?" He asked Trish. She just might be his future mother-in-law, he better show interest in the family much more than he usually did. Reni meant just that much to him.

Trish finished her pasta and took a sip of her milk. "I love to cook. It's been my passion for a very long time. I use to ship my food out to people across Europe. I like creating new recipes and gardening as well. Out in the backyard, I have a whole garden, with a path, outdoor swing, and water fountain."

Dishing up another one of her favorites, she ate for a minute before pointing down to the basement. "We have a huge library of books downstairs. You're welcome to go look and barrow some to read. There is also a park a couple blocks away with benches. It's really beautiful to sit and read. Reni use to do that all the time when she was younger." She said while giving her daughter a wink.

Reni smiled and patted Kyle's thigh. She was in love with this man and she didn't care if it'd show.

Kyle smiled at her. Continued to eat and talk, getting to know Reni's mother even more. Laughing at some stories and sharing a couple of his own.

~*~*~*~

Later that night, Kyle sat out on Reni's porch reading his book since her and her mother went out shopping. He let them go by themselves since he knew Reni should spend some alone time with just her and her mother. Plus, he wanted to finish his book.

Taking a deep breath, he closed the book and smiled. He loved the ending of that book. Not only that, it was always a triumph when he finished a book. Its almost as if he set a really hard goal and had just finished it. It was the best feeling in the world. He glanced down and saw Reni climb out of the car and talking happily with her mother. Standing, he went to the railing. "Have fun?" He asked smiling.

Reni looks up and sees Kyle leaning over the railing. "Hey! Quit looking down my shirt, pervert!" She winked at him and smiled.

Digging into the bag with all of the things she had bought while shopping. She pulled out a piece of chocolate and tossed it up to him. "Try it! It's some of the best you'll ever taste."

Walking inside with her mother, she went up the stairs and hugged Kyle from behind, pressing her front to his back. With her arms wrapped around his stomach, she touched his abs again. Gawd... Mmmm, mmm, mmm, she loved these.

"I could touch these all day." She whispered, knowing he could hear her perfectly fine.

Kyle caught the chocolate then tried a bite. It was really good. When she hugged him from behind, he had already taken four bites of the chocolate. Turning around in her arms, he lifted some chocolate to her mouth, wanting to see what she'd do. His eyes watched as she ever so sexily opened her mouth and took the chocolate. When her lips touched his fingers, he felt it all the way down to his dick. Swallowing, he looked into her eyes. His body has never reacted like this before. Just a little touch turned him on. He leaned forward and kissed her, gentle at first, then more passionate. Pulling her closer to him, he sighed against her lips.

Reni still had the chocolate in her mouth as Kyle kissed her passionately. A hot tingling sensation began to form on her lips and work its way down between her legs. Meeting his hot kisses with some of her own, she ran her hands under his shirt to touch his glorious six pack. The feverish kissing turned into something out of control. She couldn't stop what was coming. No, not this time. This time, she was going all out.

Pressing her body close to his, Reni felt his hard body against hers. God, Kyle was tempting. There was nothing stopping her from going through with this. She needed this.

Kyle moaned against her lips then felt his beast rise in the reaction. His dick hardened in response and he lifted her up. As her legs wrapped around him, he carried her to the bed. His beast woke and if he forced him back down, it'd hurt plus, the next time it came up it'd be really really mad. He didn't want that to happen on accident. He laid her down on the bed and sucked on her neck as his hand went under her skirt to find her secret spot of pleasure.

Reni's mind couldn't keep up as Kyle sucked on her neck. She knew there was going to be another hickie to accompany the one he'd given her on the plane ride. Shifting so he could have better access to her feminine spot, she spread her legs for him. God, was this going to happen? Of course it was. Was she nervous? Fuck yes. Would she rather it be with anyone else? No. She wanted Kyle more then she'd ever wanted something in her life.

Panting from the kisses he'd given her, she looked down at him with difficulty, thanks to her plump breasts. They always got in the way but although it was better to have them then none whatsoever. When Kyle met her gaze, his eyes were no longer peaceful ocean blue, oh no. There was someone else behind them.

~*~*~*~


End file.
